


新月与维纳斯（完整版）

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 3





	1. 水明漾的晚风

Summer country的故事。

开新坑永远是最令人心动的事。

大概是不长不短不甜不虐的一个故事？

………………………………………………………………

第一章 水明漾的晚风

今天出摊有些早了，9月虽然算是巴厘岛旅游旺季的尾巴，但这个点还有些午后的燥热，水明漾的海滩上游客还不算多。

Isaac摆开最后一张白色的塑料椅，在塑料桌子上的小花瓶里插上一支玫瑰，然后在旁边放上一个小小的香氛蜡烛。他看了一眼海潮，今天的风浪有些大，不知道游客们会不会待不住。待的时间短了，喝的酒水就会变少，生意多少会受点影响。

“今天还是把小率也叫过来吧。”Isaac心里这么盘算着。

Rusty Nail是水明漾海滩上一个不起眼的小小的beach club，沙滩边搭了十几二十平方的后厨，沙滩上稀稀拉拉的几排桌椅，就是它的全貌了。

大概也是谈不上beach club的，不过是做一些海鲜烧烤，配一些简单酒水的小店罢了。和那些人气高涨，总有漂亮的比基尼女郎去打卡发Instagram的网红beach club仿佛不是同一种东西。

店里的厨师Greg是个久居印尼的北欧人，老板Hong Isaac是个韩国人。Isaac虽然是老板，大部分时候也负责调酒，酒调得不好不坏，还算真材实料就是了。为什么还坚持自己算是个club owner而不只是个烧烤摊摊主呢？因为他还会弄一点音乐。

移居巴厘岛是一时兴起还是命中注定，他也说不清了。但到了这边之后，确实可以安安静静地写点歌，偶尔会在自家小店演奏演唱来吸引一下客人。

Rusty Nail的生意一直不算好，朋友们总会安慰他，也许是位置有点偏，也许是开张的时间点不太对，竞争激烈。但Isaac知道主要原因是什么。

他是个……不太吸引人的老板。

Isaac小时候其实是个挺可爱的孩子，但青少年时期，在不知不觉中他的颌骨开始异常发育。一个男孩子自尊心最强最在意外貌的日子，先天性不正交合的双颚开始渐渐显现。因为歌声动听，所有身边的人都在宽慰他，告诉他，你的声音说明了一切，声音才是你最大的天赋，不要太在意外貌。

他也总是笑笑说着不在意不在意。但有一次在油管上搜自己，看到了一段和朋友们在弘大路演时路人拍摄的视频。其中的一幕还是刺痛了他。

镜头里站在拍摄者前面的另一个路人女孩，掏出手机也想录影。但当手机镜头在Isaac脸上聚焦的时候，她又关掉了摄像头，然后打开了手机的录音功能。

Isaac冷静地关掉了这个视频。从网页移开视线，看着自己独居的逼仄的小小房间的角落，因为太过安静，空调运作的声音很大，这让他有些烦躁。

视线落在窗台，窗台上放着和大学同学的合照，照片里自己身边站着暗恋多年的那个人。

直到分道扬镳，Isaac也没有点破对那个人的心意，但他不信那个人完全没有察觉。他应该知道自己的心情，但他选择不回应，自己也就选择不开口。

那个人的SNS上，很喜欢发与朋友的合照。每次吃饭，做音乐，泡吧，都是一群青春靓丽的面庞，自然生动的抓拍，也没有什么修图，画面都很好看。

但艾特自己的少数几次，配的图不是乐器，就是饮食。他的文案里把自己的音乐和性格夸上天，但从来……没有主动要求和自己合照。

Isaac知道是怎么回事。

毕业之后分道扬镳，进入了不同的行业，但他还是不争气地梦见过那个人几次。

那个人就是这么好看，又这么吸引人。

但只有在梦里，他才会和Isaac亲近。

看完那个视频的第二天，他做了一个决定。他的财产不多，变卖整理完毕只花了不到两个月时间。两个月之后，他就带着他不算大的行李箱，出现在了巴厘岛的登巴萨国际机场。

这么一驻扎，就是五年的时间。

这五年他从学徒开始，慢慢做到了店长，又从上一任中国老板手里盘下了这家店，漂泊不定的心情也逐渐安稳下来。但经营不是请客吃饭，不是说着玩的。日复一日地操心着成本，营销和利润的忙碌，变成了他这个原本不太务实的音乐人的日常。

别的店都有个把漂亮性感的看板娘，或者满嘴撩人甜言蜜语的帅气waiter小哥，他的Rusty Nail只有一个毛茸茸的大个子白人厨师，一个矮小黄瘦又长相抱歉的自己，还有几个朴朴实实的本地服务员，在这片海滩上实在是没什么亮点。

所以为了招揽客人，盘下店重新开张的时候，他开始不时地亲自表演。他坐在吧台后面唱歌，昏暗的灯光下只露一个侧脸，歌声浪漫，总能吸引一些热恋中的男女。

效果还行。巴厘岛毕竟是蜜月之岛，情歌总是讨人欢心的。

但逐渐的，吉他弹唱变得不那么特殊起来，附近的几个club也来了一些厉害的乐手，生意眼看着又回落了一些。

直到去年，一个四处采风的18岁打击乐手小哥来到巴厘岛，被这里迷住，也在这里落脚。

这个叫做郑率的少年和Isaac很合拍，于是三不五时地会来RN（Rusty Nail）帮忙，搬搬杂物，洗洗东西，最重要的是——和老板合奏。Isaac深沉内敛的吉他加上他可以模拟自然万物的打击乐，音乐的境界突然打开，做出来的歌完整度更高了。哪怕就是小率微笑着操作，一样一样换着花样地展示乐器的样子，也总能吸引一堆围观和惊叹的女孩。

他是个富人家的孩子，这从他那些来自世界各地的打击乐器就能看得出来了。但Isaac也在兢兢业业地付他薪水，这个天外来客一样的总是甜甜笑着的少年，是他在这里最珍贵的朋友，美好得像一片轻轻的云，Isaac总担心某天他突然厌倦，就飘到世界的另一个角落去了。

小率很守时，四十分钟后，他就出现了。

“Isaac哥，今天的曲目是老几首对吗？我带了这几样——”他远远地就打开箱子展示了一下他的乐器们，“它们够吗？”

Isaac习惯性地抿着嘴对他笑笑，比了个OK的手势。

走得更近了一些，Isaac才发现，郑率身后跟了一个高大的陌生人。

那个人戴着一顶棒球帽，穿着有点皱巴巴的宽大白T，下面穿着一条更宽大的篮球短裤和沙滩拖鞋。这些装束都很常见，但不太常见的是……

在即将日落的此刻，光线并不刺眼，不如说海边的魔幻时刻，通红的太阳和五彩斑斓的海面很美，但他还是戴着墨镜。

这依旧是正常的，海边戴着墨镜的人也不在少数。但……

他的左手被郑率牵着，右手拿着一根细细的棍子，在地上探寻地点点点着。松软的沙滩对他来说似乎很不适应，他深一脚浅一脚走得极慢。

这个高大帅气的年轻男孩——是个盲人。

“Isaac哥，刚好给你介绍一下，这是Benjamin，我在美国的时候认识的朋友。他今天刚到巴厘岛，打算在这里住一段时间，度假外加疗养。他租下了附近的一个villa。因为眼睛不太方便，所以这段时间我打算多照顾他一下，之后可能会经常带他过来你这里玩。”

“哦……哦。你好，我是Isaac。”Isaac伸出手，想着对方看不见，犹豫着这样打招呼是不是有礼貌。

Benji却好像感受到了他伸出的手带过去的一点点风，也伸出手来。他的手在空中摸索了几下，握住了Isaac的手指。

“Hi~叫我Benji就好。韩国的话初次见面是不是要整理一下年龄？我今年22岁，小率说Isaac你是哥对吗？希望不会给您添麻烦，我只想在海边听听海的声音，喝的饮料我会好好付钱的。”

Isaac有点晃神地打量着他，这个男孩长得非常好看。虽然戴着墨镜看不到眉眼，但他的皮肤白皙，留着短短的棕色头发，脸很小，下颌角从耳后到下巴连成漫画一样完美的弧度。他的鼻子小小的，和巴厘岛遍地都是的大鼻子欧美人特别不一样，看起来让他的年纪显得更轻。要不是光目测就几乎快一八五的身高，他的脸庞看起来就像个中学生。但Isaac知道，中学男生大部分都满脸痘又婴儿肥，绝不会是这种像Kpop明星一般的长相。

而他说话的语气，也太礼貌乖巧了，似乎还是有点怕生。这让说话总是带点cynical的自己一时不知怎么合适地作答。

“你放心，Isaac也会好好地收你钱的。好哥们归好哥们，钱归钱，这是我们Isaac哥的人生信条。”

Benji被小率逗笑了，笑出一口漂亮的白牙，“很好，很好。我喜欢Isaac哥的人生信条。”

Isaac推了一把小率，“这么会总结金句，怎么不去出书？”

RN的老板今天不在状态。

开张两个小时下来，他已经分心了不知道多少次。具体表现为，调错酒2次；打碎玻璃杯1次；拿餐具的时候一份餐具里放的全是刀，一份餐具里放的全是叉子1次；唱歌的时候破音1次，跑调1次；忘记和弦1次。

好在他是老板，没有人教训他。虽然服务员印尼小哥拿看智障的表情看了他很多次，毕竟还是不敢笑话他。唱歌的时候犯错，小率也只是对自己笑着眨眨眼。这个少年做什么都是笑着的，这让Isaac有点无地自容。

糟糕，这太明显了。

但凡有点推理能力的人，可能就会发现，他分心的原因是什么。

他总是忍不住瞟向那个角落。

他为Benji单独整理出了一副桌椅，应他的要求，放在了离海比较近的位置，整晚都不受其他客人喧闹声的打扰。

那个男孩的椅子和桌子平行。他独自坐着，拐杖放在腿边，右手撑着桌子，不声不响地面朝大海，不知道在想些什么。偶尔他会端起Isaac给他调的酒喝一口。每张桌子都有的玫瑰和蜡烛，Isaac没有放，他担心花瓶被Benji碰倒下，更怕蜡烛小小的火苗烫到这个男孩漂亮的手。

更何况，盲人也看不到玫瑰和烛光吧。

想着这些，手指又打滑弹出了一个明显的错音。

该死，集中精神Isaac。他在内心咒骂了一句。你在干什么？

终于熬到临近打烊，客人逐渐稀少。Isaac把乐器收好，终于忍不住走到了那张独立在店子日常范围之外的桌子边。

真的走到身边，却又不知道该对这个在意了一晚上的人说点什么。

“酒……好喝吗？”搭话的零分范例。

“Isaac哥吗？好喝，我去年才刚刚可以开始喝酒，对酒不太了解，但你调的这个甜甜的，我喜欢。”Benji转头对他说，虽然看不见，他还是习惯这个直视别人讲话的动作。

“你一个人在这里坐了这么久，不无聊吗？其实可以到吧台那边和我们聊聊天的。”

“嗯，以后吧。”Benji又把脸转向了大海，“今天是我落脚的第一天，就想听听潮声放空一下。这几个月听人讲话太多了。”

Isaac有点敏感地噤声了，如果我一直和他讲话，会被嫌聒噪吗？

“但是Isaac哥你来和我聊天我很开心，你的声音很好听。”

Isaac的嘴角松动，忍不住微笑起来。

“我听了一晚上你和小率的音乐，你的音色，是我听过的最好的音色之一。”

“谢谢，我猜小率的朋友也是喜欢音乐的人，果然没错。”

“但是哥今天心情不好吗？感觉吉他和vocal的音都错了几次，虽然不影响整体的动听程度了。”

其实错音很细微，普通客人是察觉不了的。Benji坐得这么远，却那么清楚，这让Isaac感觉有些不可思议。

“不，我没有心情不好。”不如说，是心情过于好。Isaac想着。

“你的耳朵很敏感啊，对音乐的鉴赏能力很高。”Isaac真心实意地感叹。

Benji低下头，有些不好意思地笑了，“说起来好像在自夸，但是哥，我有绝对音感。”

Isaac惊讶地张大嘴，但羡慕的话还没说出口，Benji的下一句话，噎住了他。

“I was a professional violinist a year ago.”

那个was咬得很重，好像迎面给了Isaac重重的一拳。

海滩很暗，其实夜晚的海浪一点都不美。

正如午后他所预测的那样，今夜的风浪很大，墨蓝色的海面汹涌打来的白色泡沫好像一排獠牙，伴随着巨兽一般的怒吼，比起浪漫，更显得阴森。

客人们不到后半夜就走光了，灯光从后厨打来，也照不了多远。他俩此刻一同身处阴暗当中。

又一排浪打来，推到脚边，水沫给两人裸露在外的脚脖子带来一丝凉意。不知不觉地，他们共同沉默了几秒钟。

“哈，哥怎么不说话了。”Benji突然又抬起头笑了一下，在漆黑的深夜还戴着墨镜的他看起来很怪异，但他的笑容太温柔漂亮，天真的语气让Isaac内心有点酸楚起来。

“我……我没想到。”把对一个初识的人的心疼说出口实在太过emotional，不是Isaac的作风，于是他隐忍了又隐忍。

“我猜哥现在一定在同情我吧。”Benji毫不在意地说，“没事的，不要觉得流露出来会伤到我，我习惯了。刚失明那段时间很受不了被同情，但现在想想，那也是人们的同理心和善意，就知道发脾气的我是太任性了。”

“我能……知道是怎么回事吗？”

“其实也不是很复杂的故事。我从四岁开始就在学小提琴，19岁的时候考进了茱莉亚，这个学校，哥学音乐大概知道吧？我还是很有点骄傲的。但是去年开始我动不动晕倒和视线模糊，刚开始我以为是琴房太闷，中暑了。哥你不知道，茱莉亚的琴房可真是人间地狱。”

说到这里，他居然还觉得很有意思似的笑了一下，但Isaac笑不出来。

“后来有一天早上醒来，我完全看不见了。被送到医院之后，医生告诉我，我脑子里长了个东西，压迫到视觉神经了。住了半年医院，小命保住了，但是可能一辈子都看不见了。”

Isaac听他用平静的口吻，甚至还带点调皮地讲述着，内心和此刻的海平面一样动荡。

“我出院那天，家人和朋友来接我回家给我办了一个派对。大家是好意给我说congratulations，还送给我鲜花和蛋糕，我本来应该高高兴兴的，但是party上放的音乐是小提琴曲，还是我最喜欢的那首，我当时就疯了，把整个派对搞砸了，弄得大家很不开心。哈哈哈，现在想想当时的我真是个不可理喻的死小孩。”

“Benji……”Isaac忍不住把手放在他的肩头，但想不到什么可以宽慰他的话。

“然后家人就给我找了心理医生，他们换了好几拨，每天对着我念念叨叨，不停地提问，不停让我开口说话。老实说，虽然他们真的有帮到我，但……上帝知道，一直被念真的好烦啊！哥你懂这种感觉吗？”

“不太懂……”Isaac老老实实地回答。

“哈哈也无所谓，总之最后一任心理医生建议，让我来一个气候温暖的地方旅行疗养，好好散散心远离原来的环境。所以我就来啦！”

他笑得真好，他的笑容是Isaac这辈子看过的，最温暖动人的笑。好像一枚小小的太阳一样，在这个潮湿的海滩，烘得人脸发热。

Isaac拿手摸了一下自己的脸。糟糕，这不是幻觉，脸居然真的这么热。他猜自己的脸现在一定很红，但眼前的男孩不会发现，这让他稍微安心一点。

他们又待了一会儿，Isaac突然想到一个很严肃的问题。

“小率刚才有事先走了，你要怎么回去呢？”

“啊，我其实带了一只导盲犬，一只拉布拉多，叫椰子。但是刚才因为小率领着我，就没带椰子出来。”

Isaac苦恼地挠了挠头，他有一个想法，但这个念头不知为何让他有点兴奋。谈不上血脉贲张，但他……居然兴奋地有点不好意思说出口。直到Benji自己说了出来。

“哥，你能送我回我住的地方吗？”

\---------------TBC-----------------


	2. Lost and Found

第二章 Lost and Found

闭上眼睛，周日清晨邻居家的Brian用割草机修整草坪的声音，也会在他的脑中形成一个清晰的字母。雨落在院子里蓝色的棚顶，洒水车一边放着音乐一边喷出水雾，池塘边不知名鸟类的叫声，流入年幼的Benji脑中，都是齐整的乐谱。

他曾经以为这是上帝的祝福。

好到可以分辨最轻微的声响的听觉，和学音乐的同僚们艳羡的绝对音感。

直到某一天闭眼，睁开之后世界再不像从前，他才知道——

这搞不好也是一种诅咒。

搞砸了欢迎派对的Benji把自己锁在了房间里。

明明二十年来，晚上即使不用开灯，也可以熟门熟路地摸到厕所，甚至眼睛半睁不睁，也能顺畅地返回，钻进熟悉的被窝。

但一个人站在房间中间的自己，迈开左腿，膝盖却重重地撞在自己最爱的扶手椅上，带来钻心的剧痛。往右边侧身，又被地上的随手扔在床边的滑板绊倒。摸索着走到墙边，碰倒了架在墙边的球棒，金属棍状物在地板上滚动，共鸣出嗡嗡嗡刺耳的噪音。沿着墙根摸索，一点一点地挪动，才找到了琴盒抱在怀中。

他抱着琴盒也不知该去何处，反应过来的时候，发现自己的身体控制不住地在门口反复摁电灯开关。

噼啪噼啪，开关被摁到松动。他的胸口积蓄了愤怒，他拼命地喘气，几乎流下泪来。

世界却还是一片冷漠的黑暗。

黑暗中，他的听力变得更加极端，但世界上一切的声音都变了。

原来声音并不是自己的好朋友。

曾经的自己，可以随时确认声音的来源，于是可以毫无挂碍地说出他们的音调，每一个声音都乖顺可亲。

在淹没一切的黑暗中，声音变成了一种威胁，一种提醒——something is over there。

但something是什么？There又是哪里？好像与大部队失散的探险者在漆黑迷宫的十字路口停留，每一个洞口的深处都传来窸窸窣窣的声响，但你不知道那是什么。

它就在等着你迈步。

在用身体试探之前，你永远都不知道一步之遥的地方等着你的是深渊，还是利刃。

更可怕的是，和你共处一室的人，正在柔声细气地安抚你，或者真心诚意地夸奖你。但也许与此同时，他们也正面朝着你摇晃着中指，耻笑着你的笨拙——你永远都不知道。

失明是这样一件事，它给世界上所有的危险加了无数重回声，给世界上所有的温柔——带上了疑问。

Benji一度暴躁，一度忧郁，现在已经归于平静——但他自己心里清楚，其实自始至终，失明带来的，是恐惧。

无法前进，也无法相信的恐惧。

所以来到这个陌生的热带国家，或许是一种彻底的暴露疗法，一种让他对未知的恐惧上升到最大，直到脱敏的冒险吧。

在鸡蛋花甜香的空气中，他如此想到。

此刻他坐在刚认识的海滩酒吧老板电动车的后座，身体随着不太平整的公路颠簸。

深夜的巴厘岛终于安静了些许，现在大概离海边有些距离了。海潮声渐渐退散，这似乎是一条乡间公路，比起路上车流的喧闹声，路边稻田的蛙声和虫鸣还更响一些。自从失明之后再也没有碰过滑板，现在坐在这个陌生的哥哥身后，风从耳边划过，一些熟悉的舒爽感受逐渐找了回来。

Isaac有些年久失修的电动车在拐弯的时候会发出有点尖锐的声响，但也不算太难以忍受。

他把唯一的一个头盔给自己了，所以现在在Benji面前轻轻扫着自己的鼻尖，散发出幽幽的清新味道的，应该就是他毛茸茸的发顶了。这个哥哥好像拥有挺茂密的头发，发梢挠得自己的脸痒痒的，让Benji有点想打喷嚏。

“哈嚏——”

“Oh, bless you......”专心骑车的哥哥轻声地接了一句，听语气似乎还有笑意。

他的声音真的很好听。沉默着坐车的Benji又被吸引了。 

不像自己的嗓音，好像变声没完全似的，薄薄的带点孩子气。他的声音，是电影男主才会有的声音。深夜翻开一本厚书，烛火在有人经过的时候“扑扑”地跳动，一个宝箱沉入湖底，他的嗓音就好像这些声音一样低沉又静谧。但和他聊天就会发现，他也不是多么古板的人。因为他话头和话尾带点慵懒的细微气泡音，仔细听会觉得有点可爱。

还有一件事也有点可爱。

“Isaac哥，问你一个问题。”Benji把头探到Isaac耳边。

“嗯，你问。”

“你是一个很容易紧张的人吗？”

“为什么问这个？”

“没什么，就是好奇。”

“唔……不算是吧，这些年做这行练出来了，每天都得面对陌生人。”

“哦……”

Benji双手抓着电动车坐垫旁的金属部分，仰着头思考了一会儿。

“那Isaac哥，像你这样见惯了陌生人的人，什么时候才会紧张呢？”

“我也不知道，哈哈，我对什么都还挺不在乎的。”Isaac稍微侧过头，但也只能看到身后的年轻人费劲地弯曲着的长腿，并看不到他的表情，“也许遇到在乎的人或者事，才会紧张吧。”

“哦……”Benji拉长了音回应，若有所思地点点头。

他不敢告诉Isaac一个事实，其实自己不知是出于自我保护，还是条件反射，会下意识地听身边的人的呼吸声。如果靠得足够近，甚至连心跳声也能稍微分辨。

刚才在海边的交谈，聊到后来Benji几乎有点分心。

因为Isaac虽然一直语气淡然，但呼吸的节奏在一点一点，难以自控般地变乱。他有时候会清一清嗓子，压制那不自然的呼吸频率，但一旦靠得近一点，似乎连心跳都在加快。不知道为什么，这给Benji一种，Isaac在紧张的错觉。

原本以为他是个怕生的人，也许是自己这个初来乍到的毛头小子让他怕生的心理被激发了。但现在这种可能性又被否决了。

尤其是当他试探地问；“哥，你能送我回我住的地方吗？”的时候。也许别人不会察觉，但一个听力十倍于常人的盲人小提琴手，几乎瞬间就捕捉到了Isaac颤抖着呼出的那口长长的气息。

他似乎在等待着这个提议。

这个认知让Benji有些着迷。

“吱——”一声尖锐的制动声，似乎是前方的车突然停住，Isaac猛踩了一脚刹车。

Benji措手不及，整个身子一下往前冲，手不受控制地抱住了面前的人，胸口重重地撞在Isaac后背。坐垫上的下半身也往前滑下，一下子紧贴在Isaac的后臀，大腿夹住了Isaac的侧身，甚至他裆部那团东西，也挤压在Isaac的身上。

此刻的姿势是有些尴尬，但也不是什么破天荒的遭遇。换作以前坐在朋友的机车后面，那个傻直男会冲着自己大吼，“裴Benji把你的鸡*收起来，顶到老子了，靠！为什么我只能载你这种大屌臭小子，没有性感姐姐可以载啊妈的！”

但此刻他怀中这个初次谋面的，瘦削的，声音好听的哥哥，在这一刻忽然全身紧绷。

然后那个反应又出现了，他似乎在拼命压抑自己的呼吸，强装镇定。

Benji觉得好神奇，鬼使神差地把围在他腰间的手臂又紧了紧。

Isaac又是浑身一顿。这次身体相贴，他动脉笃笃笃的急速跳动几乎像警报一样难以忽视。

Benji第一次发现，原来一些人的情绪，是不用眼睛也能看见的。

或者说，不用眼睛，更能看见。

Isaac送Benji到了他租的地方，才意识到这个年轻人家境有多好。

他租了一套独门独院，不大但挺新的villa。进门有个小小的前院，草坪上安置着犬舍，他的导盲犬椰子扑到他身边欢快地迎接他。房子的主体有两层，一层是采光很好的客厅，精致的厨房和餐厅，还有一个小小的书房。客厅的落地窗外是巴厘岛常见的私人泳池后院，泳池的一端放着露天的餐桌，一端安置了一个巴厘岛特有的鸟巢形状的秋千。主卧和次卧都在二楼。

Benji没有带钥匙，为他开门的，是他的家人为他请好的24小时陪护的护工。

看到第三个人出现在门后的一刹那，Isaac眼神暗了暗，内心的小人抑制不住地蹲到了墙角叹气。

早该知道的，不然呢？他一个人如何生活呢？

你到底在期待什么，Isaac？他在心中嘲讽地问了自己一句。

护工Putu是本地人。巴厘人喜欢用排行给孩子起名字，这个男孩排行老大，所以就用了印尼语的“老大”来起名了。他是个身材矮小，皮肤黝黑，但是质朴热情的青年，英语不错。雇主虽然晚归，但是他一点也不见疲倦或者怨言。他一手接过拐杖，一手搀着Benji，把他安置在客厅。

“Putu，可以麻烦你给Isaac哥倒杯水吗？”

“不不，我这就走。”毕竟是后半夜了，在别人家里久留并不像话。更何况这里还有个第三人，Isaac有点没趣地想。

Isaac看着动身去厨房的Putu，噼里啪啦晃了晃手里的车钥匙。

“先别走，Isaac哥。”Benji坐在沙发上转身，根据钥匙的声音，摸索到了Isaac的手臂，“今天因为时差的关系，我还有点睡不着，你再陪我聊聊天吧。”

Putu已经倒来了水，准确的来说是巴厘岛待客常用的青柠果汁，给两个人一人一杯放在了茶几上。Isaac犹豫了一会儿，还是在沙发上坐了下来。

“Putu你先去睡吧，对不起让你等我到这么晚。待会儿我自己会回房睡觉的。”

“好的，如果有什么需要您按铃就好，我马上下来。”

“谢谢你Putu。”

Benji躺倒在沙发靠背，然后把腿伸直。这个房子位置偏僻，所以十分安静，他很喜欢。

Isaac抱着玻璃杯，吸着果汁，环顾着客厅，不知该说些什么话题。其实他无心聊天，因为无法停止猜测对方留下自己，支开护工的用意。

但Benji美式直来直往的作风立刻就解答了他的好奇。

“Isaac哥是不是对我一见钟情了？”

被提问的人楞在原地。

一瞬间他似乎觉得自己好像被戏耍了，面前这个人根本就不是盲人，而是演了一出戏，等着看自己的笑话。

“你为什么这么说？”

“哥你不否认吗？”

Isaac看着Benji嘴角的笑，更加狐疑，他忍不住伸出手，摘掉了他的墨镜。第一次，他看到了Benji的眼睛。他长着一双圆圆的内双下垂眼，此刻正稍微眯着眼睛在笑。他的眼球上有一层不易察觉的灰色半透明的翳。Isaac伸出手在他眼前挥了挥，没有对焦的视线始终停留在正前方。

他确实看不见。

“你不说话，我也知道我猜对了。”Benji伸出右手，在沙发上摸索，然后抓起Isaac的左手，“你知道为什么吗？因为我虽然是瞎子，但是我会读心术哦。”

他把指腹搭在Isaac的手腕，“哥，你现在的脉搏真的好快，和我单独相处，会让你这么兴奋吗？”

Isaac万万没想到，自己这个可以把一段暗恋藏几年的人，居然在和这个人相识的第一个夜晚，把心情暴露得干干净净。对方甚至是个盲人！还是个刚过二十岁的半大孩子！

其实Benji也略微兴奋了起来。一年多以来，他这是第一次感受到一个人对自己产生了情欲，在此之前，几乎所有人都把自己当成一个真正的残疾人，哪怕表达好感，也是那种居高临下的——我不介意你是盲人——的好感。但这个人，他什么也没有说出口，但浑身的反应似乎都在对着自己释放信号：“我无可救药地被你迷住了。”

他不知道原来如今的自己，还可以让一个素昧平生的人喜欢到这程度。

这让他想要做点什么。

“哥如果不相信的话，我继续猜你的想法吧？猜对的奖励是，吻你！”

“我猜哥现在很想让我闭嘴，然后逃走。”Benji洋洋得意地说。

“错……”

Isaac沉默了好久，轻轻吐出这个字眼。

“嗯？”

“你猜错了，Benji。”

“所以是相反，哥是很想我继续说，很想留下来吗？”

“嗯……”索性承认了。

“哈哈哈好吧。但是——我忘了说。”Benji无赖地说，“猜错的惩罚是——被你吻。”

Isaac抬起眉毛瞪大眼睛，然后又忍不住笑出声。太糟糕了，自己居然被一个看不见的人耍得团团转。

Benji也觉得自己仿佛有点过火，这是个性格不太外向的哥哥，欺负得狠了也许以后就不和自己往来了。

但他错了，因为身边原本陷下去的沙发突然弹起，坐在身边的那个人站了起来。

然后他似乎走到了自己身前，他的膝盖碰到了自己的膝盖。

Benji还没来得及整理好思绪，就感觉下巴被两只手捧起来，然后两片湿湿的嘴唇就贴了上来。那人刚刚喝了冰镇青柠果汁，嘴里还带着一股冰冰凉凉，酸酸甜甜的清新气息。那气息太美味，Benji迫不及待地张开嘴，把他的舌尖迎接进来。他伸出手抱住Isaac的脑袋，黑暗中，那人的呼吸声环绕着自己的脸颊，这让年轻气盛的Benji更加难耐了，他反客为主地入侵到对方的口腔，吞咽着从他口中让渡到自己口中甘甜的津液。

他坐直了身子，却还是觉得不够贴近，于是环住眼前的人的腰，用力一拉，那个人就坐到了自己的腿上。刚才坐在他的车后座就发现这是一个很瘦的哥哥，但当他把整个身体的重量压到自己腿上的时候，才发现，他真的轻得过分。

失明之后，随着听觉嗅觉一起，更加鲜明起来的就是触觉了。Benji的手往下走，捧着Isaac的臀部往回一拉，他俩的下体就更加紧密地贴在了一起。自己的那里好像被这样的接触按下了开关，明显地涨大起来。

“不再，继续猜了吗？猜对的话，做什么都可以……”Isaac从热吻中抽离，但依旧眷恋地抱住Benji的脖子，在他耳边问出一句。

“真的做什么都可以吗？”Benji把手从Isaac的背后滑进衣服里，抚摸着他的脊背，他似乎挺怕痒，一阵一阵地往自己的怀里缩，这让两个人贴得更近了。“我猜哥，你想让我上你，right here, right now.”

那人令人沉醉的嗓音消失在下一个吻里。

“I’m afraid you’re right again, Benji.”

“哥，我看不见，你想要的，你得自己来拿……”

Isaac握过冰镇饮料的手上带着点水的痕迹，很冰，指尖试探性地划过Benji的小腹，打着圈往上走。好像一滴水融入大海一样的，那一点点不确定在肌肤互相碰触的一刻就消失在情欲的漩涡里了。

一年多以来，Benji第一次暂时性地听不到其他任何嘈杂的声音。在他们彼此相拥的方寸之外，世界骤然安静。他身体的每一个细胞，他所有的注意力都被小腹那轻轻的碰触吸引。

它并不细腻，是勤于练琴的吉他手的指尖。微微有些起皮皴裂的指腹贴在Benji年轻坚硬的小腹摩挲。然后那人拎起手腕，只留下指尖和短短的指甲轻微划过。好痒。Benji浑身一颤。那双手感受到这一阵颤动，坏心地离开了几秒。Benji忍不住挺身，又迎了上去。他喜欢被这双手抚摸。

于是迎来Isaac的掌心。

那两只手掌不算很大，虽然还是潮湿，但已经沾染了自己躯干上的体温，变得温暖起来。手的主人似乎很喜欢Benji的身体，双手探索着他起伏的腰腹，手指慢慢探进凹陷的耻骨，好像在描绘一样，他轻轻扫过Benji身体上肌肉的纹理，然后脱掉了Benji的T恤。

Benji听到他深深地吸了一口气。

“哥喜欢我的身体吗？”

“不算失望。”还是低低的声音，里面却好像掺了些柔情蜜意。片刻之后他又改口了，“好吧，其实是非常喜欢。”

裸露的左侧肩膀感受到湿意，嘴唇包裹着舌尖的柔软，从Benji的肩膀一路流连到颈侧。每接受一个吻，他都从那人微微吮吸的力度中感受到一句“想要你，好想要你”。

于是他也忍不住了。Benji探出手胡乱地摸索，撕扯，想要脱去面前的人碍事的衣服，却怎么也找不到下摆。但那只手也知道自己要什么。他的手被那个人握在手心，主动带着自己，找到了目标。他向上拉扯着衣服的下摆，那人顺从地抬手，低头，然后在黑暗中有些调皮地，从衣服的保护中钻了出来。

他又凑近了些，两个赤裸的胸膛贴在一起。

“Benji虽然看不见，也那么想脱我的衣服吗？”

Isaac低着头问，他的鼻尖触碰着Benji的鼻尖。

虽然不知道他长什么样子，但他的鼻尖一定很美，Benji感受到，他若即若离地碰着自己的时候，凌乱的呼吸也打在自己的鼻头。

Benji没有回答，而是把手贴在那人凹陷的后腰，顺着光滑的肌肤向上，摸索到了他的背脊和肩胛骨。 

Isaac背上似乎很敏感，坐在他车后座的时候就感受到了。被自己爱抚着，他就开始轻轻地喘息。

Isaac闭着眼，背后不停的抚摸让他忍不住挺直了上身，脑袋也忍不住后仰，这个姿势却把胸膛往前尽力地送了出去，随着扭动的躯体，一下一下地贴在Benji的脸上。

这对Benji来说也是不小的诱惑。

“嗯……”

Isaac低头掀开眼皮的一角，发现抱着自己的人埋头舔吻着自己的身体。他甚至无师自通地找到了乳头的位置。Benji棕色的头顶有一个小小的发旋，这个角度看起来就好像一个好奇的孩子，但他所做的事可并不像孩子。

他含住了自己的乳头，用舌头扫动着顶端，好像要找到那个眼儿似的，放任着舌尖往里钻。这实在是太痒，太刺激了。似乎玩不够似的，他又不轻不重地吮吸起来。他一边吮吸着，鼻翼扇动着，深深地吸着自己胸前的空气，好像想把自己身体的气息保存下来似的，这种直白的喜欢让Isaac头脑发晕。他抓住Benji的一只手，放在自己另一边的胸膛。

“不要只玩一边，摸我……Benji……”

Benji柔软的大手顺从地盖在了Isaac略微起伏，十分饱满的胸口。Isaac的胸虽然并不像女孩似的柔软，但光滑富有肌肉的弹性，是想象不到的手感。好喜欢。他五指用力，抓住了Isaac胸口的肌肤，手指深陷。这似乎有点重了，逼出脑袋上方传来的，咬着牙的一声呻吟。

“嘶……”Isaac抬手捧起Benji的一边脸，带点委屈地对他说，“太重了……”

“不喜欢？”Benji茫然的脸抬起，Isaac对上一双空洞的眼睛。心突然软了一下。

“不，很喜欢。Benji想怎么对待我都可以，弄疼我也没事。今天给你的特殊招待。”

“哥为什么……”Benji把脸靠在他的胸口，用脸颊蹭着他的皮肤问，“哥为什么这么纵容我一个陌生人？”

“你不是猜到了吗？”

“因为？”

“我从来没有对谁一见钟情过……”

“除了我？”Benji摸索着找到了Isaac也和自己一样鼓胀的下体，慢慢地抚摸起来。

“除了你，啊……”快感源源不断地传来。

“为什么？哥看上我什么了？”

“我也不知道，我对你完全不了解，也许是因为你好看吧。”Isaac无法思考，给出了一个最直观的答案。

“因为我好看，哥就可以硬成这样吗？”Benji隔着裤子描绘着Isaac下体的形状，来回抚摸的缓慢节奏中，突然重重地压了一下。

“啊！”突然汹涌的快意让Isaac吓了一跳，他低头，发现Benji面料光滑的篮球短裤更是被顶出了好大一团，他也把手覆盖上去。

“你硬得更厉害，甚至看不到我，也能硬成这样吗？你又了解我什么呢？”

“我更不了解哥，也许是因为你声音好听吧。”

“我们俩真是好笑的一对，只靠一个器官活着的两个疯子。”

“哥，你会和见到的每一个好看的人上床吗？”

“你会和每一个你喜欢的声音的主人上床吗？”

“哥是唯一一个。”

“你也是唯一一个。”

Isaac带些罪恶感地想到，但我们唯一的原因或许不同。

我是唯一一个你想要的，而你是唯一一个想要我的。

Isaac突然的沉默让Benji的动作停了下来。

“哥为什么不摸我了？”

“你确定要继续下去吗？”

“哥后悔了？”

我害怕你会后悔。Isaac内心酸涩地想到。

“如果哥后悔了，我们就停下。如果哥想要我，我们就继续。”

他瞪着一双无神又无辜，看不出情绪的眼睛面向Isaac。

“哥不想要我了吗？”

重新从洗手间出来的时候，Isaac看到Benji已经褪去了裤子，垫着个抱枕，侧躺在沙发上。沙发很大了，但他也真的很大只，几乎占去了整个沙发的面积。他面色潮红，不住地自己撸动着自己的性器。

他一个人等待的样子真的有点可怜又有点好笑。

Isaac想着也没有安全套，也没有润滑剂，至少要稍微清洁一下。

一个人准备的时候觉得似乎冷静了一些，但看到他的瞬间，理智似乎又不见了。

Benji可以听到他逐渐靠近的脚步声，但他的手握住自己的瞬间，还是吓了一跳。他还年轻，性经验本来也并没有太多，一兴奋，就在非常危险的临界点。在听着浴室里哗哗的水声等待着的时候，他甚至不敢太大力地抚慰自己。而现在那人的手围住了自己的顶端，轻轻地套弄着，他的手泡了水，好像起皱了，刮在敏感的顶端却十分舒服。

“你……我现在恐怕真的有点后悔了。”他真的太大了。

Benji听到他咕咚咽了口口水，讲话有点艰难。

“哥你知道，现在你临阵脱逃的话，我追不上，也找不到你。”

“你是在挑战我吗？”

“我是把我自己交给你。”Benji认真地说，他兴奋得眼角发红。很长时间以来，他都没有这样展开自己，这样相信过别人了。

Isaac看着他白白的胸口泛着红，心里的喜欢又涌上来了，堵住喉咙让他几乎说不出话来。他也不是多热衷性爱的人，但此刻，他不仅要和一个陌生人做爱，还要主动做出一切羞耻的动作，连扩张也得自己来。

他俩甚至不敢上楼，怕吵醒Putu，只敢在客厅做。即便如此，还是随时有暴露的危险。

清洗的时候已经稍微扩张了一下，但显然还很不够。一个手指勉强，两个手指够呛，而Benji等待着的那玩意儿又实在……

不管了。

他也爬上沙发，分开腿跪在Benji胯部的两侧，然后抓住Benji的手，伸到了自己身后。

“交给你了……轻点啊。”

他坐在Benji身上，感受到Benji的手指在屁股上游走，好像恋恋不舍似的，并不去靠近自己的穴口。

“你……不会吗？”

“哥指什么？”

“……扩张。”Isaac觉得这样要求很难为情，但是他有些心急。

“这样吗？”

“啊……”

招呼不打一声，Benji的手指突然摸索到了那处，然后挤压进了一根手指。他的手很大，手指也比Isaac粗上不少，探进去的那一下，Isaac的心砰砰跳动起来。并不痛，但是被自己一眼就喜欢上的人入侵身体，这种感觉太危险太奇妙又太幸福了。伴随着这个想法，Isaac配合着他手指的探索，双手撑住Benji的腰，努力放松。

等到第三个手指加入的时候，他的额头已经冒出了薄薄的汗，手心也汗湿到几乎撑不住。Benji的手在不快不慢地进出，深入自己体内的时候还曲着指节，四处挤压抠挖，好像要在自己体内留下自己的痕迹似的。Isaac觉得慌乱，本能地向前倾，想要逃离，但手指真的离开了体内，空虚感又让他忍不住往后坐，把Benji的手指包裹住。

这家伙扮猪吃老虎，他明明很会。Isaac皱着眉头低声叹气，心里想到。

自己好整以暇地躺着，只是动着手指，就把跪坐在自己身上的哥哥，操弄出好听的声响。这件事Benji很享受，觉得怎么都玩不腻。奈何没过多久，自己的那家伙已经硬到发出警报，不能再等了！

他抽出手指，带出一点点划过水渍的声音，手指上湿漉漉的，也不知是自己的体液还是Isaac的。明明没有润滑，但想要欢爱的人体，会尽一切本能创造结合的环境。

我们真的是注定要做爱的两个人吧。

他扶起自己的阴茎，贴在Isaac的臀缝间，也不急着插入，只是挺动着下身垂直往上送。柱体卡在他的沟壑中，摩擦出阵阵热量，虽然不及手活，口活任何一种活舒服，但很刺激。尤其是身上的那个人的反应也很有趣。Isaac的重心转移到手心，用力地撑住Benji的身体，显然在抬起臀部迎合摆动。Benji知道，他一定在猜着自己会在哪个瞬间进入，心慌又期待。听着他断断续续的呼吸和鼻音，Benji第一次发现，原来身处黑暗的自己，也能如此掌控别人的心情。

真是个溺爱的哥哥。

这念头让他更想欺负人了。

“哥，我找不到进去的方法，你能自己坐上来吗？”

Isaac已经心痒难耐，他知道这家伙得了便宜还在卖乖，他仰着头呼出一口气，然后咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“哥，快点，你答应过我，做什么都可以的。”

“安静。”

Benji果然也说不出废话了，因为自己饱胀敏锐的顶端被一个温热的肉穴含住了。很紧还有点干涩，夹住自己，又爽又痛，头皮发麻。没有防备的他几乎要被夹射了。

“唔，哥……”

“嘘，别和我说话……”Isaac的膝盖深深陷进沙发，扶着Benji的性器缓缓塌下腰，只有他可以盯着那处，所以哪怕那场面让他臊得无地自容，还是得小心地观察着自己一点一点地把Benji涨红发紫的器官吞吃进去。

整个含进去之后，Benji也紧绷起来，没有润滑真的太勉强了。但没有戴套，又让这种干涩的肌肤相亲变得更为微妙。他们就着着相交的姿势维持了一会儿，没有抽出，只是轻轻晃动身体，一个感受着包裹着他的褶皱，另一个感受着柱体上勃出的经脉。

这是……这个人最隐秘的身体角落，我要用最敏感的知觉去记住。

因为谁也不知道，这会不会是第一次也是最后一次。

首先忍不住的当然还是年轻的Benji，他摸索着找到了Isaac的腰和胯骨。他的胯骨很窄，Benji两只手一握，也就牢牢地禁锢住了。沙发的弹性很好，Benji往上挺动着身体，开始小幅度地抽插起来。Benji感受到Isaac的动情，因为他俯下上身，不住地吻他，他似乎特别喜欢Benji的脸颊，亲着亲着发出啧啧的声响。

但很快他就无暇再如此表达爱意，因为交合处的快感开始逐渐没顶。

“嗯…嗯…嗯…嗯…”他的喘息也合着插入的节奏适时地传来。

想是考虑着楼上还睡着一个人，他不敢放开音量，所以一定辛苦地皱着眉咬着唇忍耐。这样的想象让Benji有些作恶的兴奋感。

这个人的声音，只是说话就已经好听的要命了。挨操的时候会是什么样的声音呢，Benji好奇得要发疯了，就算被别人发现，他也想听。

于是他把手环住Isaac臀部两侧，掰开臀瓣加大动作，开始快速大幅度地向上挺身，这一次，几乎每一下都顶到底，跪坐的人已经无法保持不动，整个身体被顶得往上跳动了起来。Isaac被这突如起来的大力侵犯弄得害怕起来，身子无力地向后倒，撑着Benji膝盖的手指开始发白，他用力地抬起下身，想逃离年轻人这发狠的操弄，但……老天，他要没力气了。

他的手一松，自己的整个身体就落入了Benji的操控，他几乎感觉自己好像变成了一个被Benji掌控在手心的娃娃，被抓着腰无情地顶弄。年轻人偶尔又毫不留情地松开，任由自己的身体随着重力落下，更加深的被嵌入体内。

“啊……啊……不要了……我……Benji……我没力气了……太深了……”

“啊……不要……啊……这里……”

“哪里？”Benji也喘着粗气，他太喜欢他听到的声音了。他记得每一个逸出来的高音，想着下次也要顶到同一个地方才行。

“不……不要了……”

似乎是真的被弄得有点过激，Benji慢下了节奏。Isaac刚从狂风骤雨中缓过来一些，却又被搂住了下半身，还没反应过来，Benji就着整根插入的姿势，开始带着Isaac的腰，绕着中心转圈。Isaac没有什么反抗的力气，任由着自己被动地，含着一根粗大的阴茎，在Benji身上扭动研磨。虽然慢慢的，但这360°的转动，让Benji那根凶狠的家伙好像在自己的体内搅动一般的，肆虐过每一个角落，真的太羞耻……但也……

太舒服了。

第二轮的时候，他们总算找到了两个人都轻松一些的姿势。沙发足够宽大，两个人也都足够瘦，至少在沙发上侧躺着是绰绰有余。Benji长手长脚，从背后包着Isaac，重新硬起来的性器，卡在他流连不已的臀瓣之间。

“很久了……真的还要来吗？刚才没被发现只是运气好而已……”

Isaac微微侧过头对着身后的Benji轻声劝说。

但他也不是真的很想停下来，至少他的手现在抓着身后人的性器，还是很主动地在套弄着。

“但哥我又硬了，”Benji咬着他的耳朵，亲密无间地说着，“我很久很久没有做爱了，真的积攒了很多。你帮帮我，就当做慈善了。哥，你是大善人……”

一边说着，他在Isaac的握持中挺动起来。

算了算了，Isaac任命地想，做都做了。于是他握着手中的东西，找到了自己依旧松软，还微微洞开着的，身后的那处。

他才不会承认，自己也仍旧……想要被插入，想要被弄坏，被这个年轻的肉体狠狠地使用，然后在他的怀中高潮。他……也还没过瘾。

待会儿恐怕……没法骑车回家了。

被再次顶进深处的他，突然担心地想到。


	3. 月食

第三章 月食

初遇那晚的第二天，Isaac翘掉了午前的采购。

平时主厨Greg是指定要Isaac陪着去备货的，因为打杂的印尼小弟不懂酒，沟通起来很累。

但那天他真的起不来。

Benji也一连好几天都没再来，听小率说，他好像在倒时差。因为水土不服，好像还有点病了。

生病的居然是他。Isaac有点不服气地想。

但果然还是有点担心。

然而实在找不到上门探望的理由，就这么僵了几天。 

直到五天以后，Benji再次出现了，他穿着黑底白花的沙滩衬衫，配了一条浅色牛仔裤。比起上次，似乎好好打扮过了似地，居然看起来是有点抢眼的帅气。

这次是Putu带他来的，他的导盲犬椰子也牵出来了。

椰子乖巧又漂亮，一下子就俘获了海滩上一群孩子的欢心，被围住撸个没完。但它也真的很有灵性，被围住还是不停地回头查看自己的主人。

“Good boy.自己去玩吧！”Benji给了它一个指令，掏出兜里的球扔出去，椰子立刻飞奔出去。小孩们叽叽喳喳地追出去，和椰子玩在一起。

Putu领着Benji来到吧台坐下，和Isaac打了个招呼。不知道是不是Isaac多心，总觉得他对自己的笑怪怪的。

“Putu你回家休息或者去忙自己的事吧。”

“你好些了吗？”Isaac站在吧台后面，把酒分门别类地放进酒柜上熟悉的位置。

“哥怎么知道我生病了？向小率打听我了？”

“小率自己说的。别说，你还真是柔弱啊……”

“是哥把我榨……”

“住嘴。”Isaac吓得把擦着杯子的餐巾丢在一边，喝止他说下去。他左右看了看，然后压低声音，“你别乱说话。”

Benji得逞地抿着嘴笑了一下。

Isaac把杯子放在杯架上，问，“所以你时差倒回来之后，白天没事打算做什么呢？”

“我有一些朋友在乌布开了画廊，还有一些在做冥想课程。之后可能去拜访朋友，然后上上冥想课，这是我的therapist交待的。”

“听起来不错，你怎么行动呢？乌布还挺远的。”

“Putu会开车，我爸妈和他一直保持着联系，他带我去哪儿，我就去哪儿。该去的地方会直接发到他手机里。”

“这么全能的护工，时薪不便宜吧。搞不好一天的收入比RN的流水还多。”

“哥这是羡慕了吗？他能做的你也能做的，要不你来陪我，我付你一样的工资。”

“No, thank you.”Isaac朝他撇撇嘴，突然想起他看不见，又无奈地笑了一下，“我可做不到那么恭敬地寄人篱下。”

“那可不，那晚哥大部分时候都是在我‘上面’的。”

“Benji!!”Isaac警告地叫了他一声。

“哈哈哈我不说了。哥，都是既成事实了，你在害怕什么？”

“我没想把那啥的事弄得满城皆知，这里没人认识你，但都认识我，谢谢。”

“那又怎么样，我是拿不出手的date吗？”Benji玩着一根吸管，不忿地问道。

Isaac被问住了。

今天郑率没有来，他和朋友冲浪去了。年轻人精力旺盛，有数不完的兴趣。

昨天他还兴致勃勃地告诉Isaac，说自己想试试看留长发，很长的那种。

“看起来更加hippie一点，想象一下长发的自己演奏的样子，好像有点酷呢。”小率虽然是笑着说的，但挺认真地当回事的样子。他的眼睛很大，是非常明亮的双眼皮，说着异想天开的话的时候，看着也是乖巧帅气的好孩子模样。

“那要留很久吧，我猜到时候你还没留够，就腻了。”

“我才不是那么容易半途而废的人，我要是决定了的事，一定会做到的。哥敢和我打赌吗？”

“哈哈，赌什么？”Isaac觉得很有意思，倒是来了兴趣。

“我要是留不到40厘米就剪掉了，就免费帮你刷一个月的碗。”

“我输了的话呢？”

“嗯……这个我没想好，想好再跟你说。”

Benji今天似乎心情不错，一直坐在吧台没往外挪。他和吧台一波又一波的客人聊着天。Isaac一边忙着自己的事情，一边发现，Benji这家伙居然会好多国家的语言。一会儿和中国人聊吃的，聊得中国客人哄堂大笑；一会儿又和一堆日本女孩凑一起自拍了起来。

明明他又看不见照片，还那么乐颠颠地凑在两个一米五个头小小的日本女孩中间，噘嘴比V，无所不用其极地卖萌耍帅，把女孩们逗出羞涩又快乐的大笑。又因为他是个盲人，女孩们动不动发出“诶~~~~~~~~~”这样超夸张的讶异反应，这让旁观的Isaac觉得十分滑稽。

他在这儿坐了俩小时，居然每一杯饮料都是漂亮女孩请的，Isaac调出一杯新的软饮放在他面前的时候，恨恨地砸了一下杯底，以示对他靠臭皮囊和残疾人身份骗吃骗喝的不屑。

Benji没有理他，抓起杯子叼起吸管吸了一口，可怜巴巴地对女孩们说，“因为吃药的关系，所以虽然在酒吧，我也不能喝酒，姐姐们你们替我多喝几杯吧。”

“诶~~~~~ 好可怜啊~~~~~~~”两个日本女孩又面对面地八字眉心疼起来。

你可快闭嘴吧，前两天我给鬼调的酒吗？Isaac双手摇着雪克杯，瞪着他想。

“其实，我虽然是盲人，但我会拉小提琴哦。姐姐们如果给我点最大的果盘，我就拉给你们听听看。”

Isaac惊讶地瞪大眼睛，这是什么自学成才的牛郎苗子。

“ほんとうに？”女孩们惊讶地捂住嘴，激动地挥着小手，“我们要听要听！老板老板，菜单！”

Isaac凑过去，手指没有感情地自动把菜单翻到最贵的那一页。

“我们要两份，谢谢！”叫做尤佳子的女孩兴奋地喊，“所以Benji可以拉两首给我们听吗？”

“没问题。”说着，Benji居然真的从吧台的凳子底下掏出了琴盒。Isaac也吃了一惊，他没发现他居然带了琴过来，想是刚才Putu拎着，自己没注意。

Benji掏出一把棕红发亮的小提琴，随便校了一下音，然后拉了两句。提琴的音色嘹亮，划破夜空，一下子就把整间店的客人的目光都吸引了过来。这音色可不便宜。

“哇……”点播的女孩们欢快地鼓起掌来。

Benji摆好架势，一脸臭屁的表情，他似乎是想了想，然后拉起了一首节奏很快的曲子。这曲子太有名，连Isaac都知道，那是唬住外行特别管用的《帕格尼尼第二十四首随想曲》。

拉了没一分钟，古典乐手最害怕的一幕还是发生了——女孩和坐在露天沙滩上的客人们，都开始伴着乐曲鼓掌打拍子。

Isaac头疼地扶额，他知道，通常没什么音乐素养的观众，就算是给流行歌打拍，也打得够呛，经常把歌手带沟里。而古典音乐家在音乐厅演奏的时候，是绝对不允许在演奏过程中发出任何的掌声和欢呼的。

更何况这首小提琴曲的拍子，怎么打？

果然不一会儿，掌声就错落起来，观众们困惑地面面相觑，想要合到一起去，但还是不行。这换作正经古典音乐家，早就变脸了，但Isaac担忧地查看Benji的脸色后发现，他不仅没生气，节奏也没乱，而且沉浸其中。虽然戴着墨镜看不太出来表情，但显然十分集中地在享受着音乐。

天啊，这样的投入度……果然是专业乐手。Isaac有些吃惊地看着这个人。

这样的环境，这样的观众，两个果盘的报酬，他也仿佛在为女王拉琴一样的虔诚。

一曲完毕，店里的客人们都惊呆了。离得近一些的Isaac和吧台的客人们更是感到醍醐灌顶般的震撼。说实在的，许多人无法欣赏古典乐，是因为没有机会现场欣赏高水平的表演。将一个毫无古典乐知识的人，置于这么高水准的演奏前，凭本能也能感受到非凡的技艺和层次丰富的乐曲带来的直击人心的效果。

“Bravo!!”Isaac看着愣愣的大家，带头鼓起掌来。这时候女孩们才反应过来，捧着脸尖叫起来。

“你，你好……”此时，一个棕发的白人男子，操着浓重法国口音的英语过来搭讪。

原来他是隔壁店的客人，打算在店里向女友求婚。听到Benji的琴声，突然改变主意，想要伴着小提琴曲求婚。

“可以倒是可以，但是得在RN消费才行，我是这家店的小提琴手！”Benji对着Isaac的方向点点头，“Isaac哥不让我去别的店表演的。”

“是，是这样没错……”Isaac有点心虚地附和。

“没问题，我这就让我的亲友们都到这家店来。老板，给我们拼个长桌好吗？”

十五分钟后，场景就set起来了。

长桌上铺了白色垂挂的桌布，法国男子的亲友分别坐在两旁，男子在桌子的尽头，朝女主单膝下跪。跪下的一瞬间，小提琴声幽幽地响了起来。

Isaac又扶额，果然是——《爱的礼赞》。

怎么说呢，琴童回老家过年被亲戚要求表演的入门曲目。

但Benji似乎还是没有任何的不耐烦，拉出来的这个版本动人的要命。Isaac透过长桌上放成一排的烛台上，跳动的烛光间，他看到Benji拉琴的脸极致温柔。

“Chérie, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. J'éspère sincèrement de t'accompagner pour reste de la vie en prenant de ta main. Je te promis de t'aimer pour toujours. Veux-tu me marrier?”

Isaac对这种聚众表白的浪漫其实是敬谢不敏的，大多数时候都会感到尴尬。

但不知道是因为法语本身过于动听，因为听不懂给这段话镀上了一层脱俗的色彩，还是因为话音落下之后，那对男女深情的拥吻过于自然而然。亦或是……什么都不因为，只不过是在长桌的尽头站着Benji，那个在黑暗中拉琴的小提琴手。用18年的小提琴生涯，为天涯海角的一对陌生情侣拉简单的要命的《爱的礼赞》这件事本身。

只是因为他的存在，这个画面突然就美得让人想要铭记一生了。

求婚结束，Isaac喜滋滋地看着账单的时候，那个法国男子拿着手机过来找他，请求他帮他们拍一个合影。

“没问题。”

“Isaac哥，来这里，站我身边。”

“额……老板要帮我们拍照，就不入镜了吧。”法国男子犹豫着说。

“让waiter拍就好了，Isaac来吧。”Benji站在准新娘旁边，几乎就是人群正中间了。他张开左臂，呼呼地挥动着，召唤着Isaac，“哥，我给你占好位子了，来这里！”

Isaac看了一眼准新郎，他揉着鼻子，似乎是有点为难的表情。他又看了一眼亲友人群，他们也面面相觑，不知道该说什么的样子。

但没有人很热情地拉他去合影。

气氛几秒钟的僵持中，他懂了。

是啊，准新郎帅气逼人，女友也像电影明星。身旁的亲友都是网红级别的美貌，Benji拎着琴站在正中，格调高雅，气质也不输。

我走过去，就会煞风景。

很久没有遇到这样的状况了，我居然差点忘记了这件事。

Issac抽动了一下鼻子，尽量让自己看起来没那么失落。

“不不不，Benji，我拍吧。你站好别动。”

“谢谢您！”准新郎把相机递给Isaac，赶紧回到了人群。他一入列，Benji却走了出来，摸摸索索地朝Isaac这边走来。Isaac怕他摔倒，赶紧走过去扶住他。

他各种找角度给这些客人们拍照的时候，拄着手杖站在他身后的Benji轻轻问了一句。

“哥为什么不加入呢？”

“我不喜欢拍照。”

“好吧，哥不拍，我也不拍了。我才不想和这些陌生人留念，我只想和哥拍照。”

Isaac把相机还给客人，牵着Benji往回走的时候忍不住发问，“你又看不到照片，为什么想和我拍照？”

“总觉得哥会某天趁我看不见，偷偷消失。拍了照，假如有一天，我要是治好了眼睛，还能看看照片，知道哥长什么样。”

“你很想知道我长什么样吗？”

“很想很想。”Benji认真地说。

盯着他的侧脸，Isaac内心压下去的那种罪恶感又涌了上来。

我恐怕绝对不是你想象中的样子。

Isaac突然了解了，自己在害怕什么。

如果他把Benji当做自己的date介绍给别人，会先收获一波惊讶和羡慕，“居然找到了这么帅的男友……”。

然后在发现Benji是盲人之后，又会迎来一波恍然大悟，“难怪会看上你……”

这样的场景，光是想象，就觉得令人窒息。

我对他的喜欢，建立在他坦诚一切的基础上。

而他对我的喜欢，却被隐瞒了最重要的条件——他根本不知道我长什么样。

这种感觉，好像在欺骗，又好像在占他的便宜。

Isaac回想起那一夜，哪怕在激情中，自己也总是下意识地推开Benji抚上自己脸庞的手。

太卑鄙了，享受着他被蒙蔽的喜爱，然后逃避着这个事实的自己——实在是太卑鄙了。

这样的念头缠绕着Issac的内心，让他有意开始躲避Benji时不时的亲密。

但Benji病好之后，还是动不动就跑到RN，一坐就是半天。心情好的时候会帮着拉拉琴，每当这种时候，店里的收入就会暴涨。

Isaac知道他未必多想拉那些曲目。

他只是想让自己开心。

小孩子的讨好行为，太幼稚但是也太……可爱了。

更何况还有钱，谁又会和钱过不去呢。

Isaac甚至开始觉得自己不停地阻拦他对自己动手动脚，都有点不忍心起来。

于是有时候他俩一起待在店后面的死角的时候，他又会忍不住捧住Benji的脸亲他一下。作为一个盲人，Benji真的过于灵敏了。一旦Isaac主动亲他，他就会立刻把他钳制在自己怀里不让走。他要抱着他吻个够本，才愿意放开气喘吁吁的哥哥。

“哥，你好甜。为什么你的嘴里总是那么甜。”

“怎么会？是你的错觉吧。”

“是真的。”

Isaac想了想，得出了结论。

“可能是我做果盘和调酒的时候，为了不浪费，水果的边边角角都直接塞进自己嘴里了。你尝到的，是水果的味道吧。”

“唔……有点道理。但我不认，我坚持认为是哥你的嘴本身就很甜。”

Benji又把Isaac抱进怀里。

真的很热，但这个家伙就像个无尾熊一样一得空就抱着不撒手。

“哥，我可是一个无糖不欢的甜食党。你要经常让我吃到你的嘴唇才行。甜食党没有糖吃，可是会死的。”

一个多星期以来，Benji总是会在差不多的时间出现。Isaac也总算习惯他在自己的工作场合存在这件事本身，不再因为他而屡屡分心。

旺季要过去了，生意也冷清下来。他也有更多的时间可以在吧台陪着这个家伙，聊一些还没来得及聊的事。

对，他们还没来得及彼此了解，就过于亲密了。

这不是Isaac习惯的认知步骤。

所以他总是在问，总是在听。

这个男孩的人生还很短，但有意思得很。关于他的一切，他全都想知道。

但今天是个例外，今天Benji一早就打来了电话。

“哥，我今天晚点过来。我到这里还没有好好地去接触过本地的社区，Putu说带我去逛一逛他们家附近的市场。”

“好，注意安全。”

“哥有什么喜欢的东西吗？我给你买礼物。”

“我什么都不缺。”

“我没问你缺什么，我问你喜欢什么？不是一回事，ok？”

嗯……Isaac笑着抬起头望望天，快速地回了一句，

“我喜欢你啊小孩，你给我好好回来就行。”

说完他立刻挂了电话。我也老大不小了，说这种话还会心跳加速，真是丢脸。

他可以想象那头听着嘟嘟嘟挂断音的Benji的表情，心口又甜了一下。

平时Benji总是在日落时分过来，现在已经9点多了，还是没来。

他知会过会晚来，所以Isaac也就不以为意。应该是本地市场太好玩，或者交到了新朋友，或者被Putu带回家招待了也说不定。

但这小孩也玩得太晚了，再晚来RN就要打烊了。

还是打个电话让他今晚别来了，我直接去他家找他吧。

Isaac送走一波客人，掏出了手机。

“对不起，您所拨打的电话已关机。”

出门也不带充电器的家伙。Isaac挂断，重新开始工作。

过了一刻钟，他又打了一次。

“对不起，您所拨打的电话已关机。”

内心有些不太舒服的感觉开始滋长。他忍不住开始埋怨Putu，全能护工怎么能让这个家伙失联呢。

过了一会儿，他又忍不住打了第三个。

还是关机。

Isaac放下手机，浑身的神经开始紧绷。一种恐惧窜到头顶。

他打了Putu的手机，过了很久，对方才接通。他听到对方有点慌乱的语气，那种不好的预感成真了。

“Isaac先生？”

“Putu，Benji的电话怎么打不通？你们在哪儿，回家了吗？”

“Isa......Isaac先生，我跟你说实话您先别着急，我和Benji在市场走散了，我和我的家人正在找他……”

！！！！

Isaac仿佛突然被闪电击中一般地钉在原地。他不知道这通电话是如何挂断的，也忘记了自己有没有咒骂出声，只记得问了走散的市场，就骑上电动车飞快地赶了过去。

下午三点，Benji下车，刚踏入这个陌生地方的时候，有点害怕又有点兴奋。

自从看不见以来，他很少出没于人潮拥挤的地方。

听Putu说市场叫海云市场，被几个很大的本地社区包围，平时都是本地人来逛的居多，很少有游客。今天是某个当地宗教的节日，有很大的庆典活动，一整天赶集的人都非常多。

因为预想到会很拥挤，所以他们没有把椰子带出来。

Benji右手抓着手杖，左手紧紧攥着Putu的衣袖，他感受到无数的人和自己擦肩而过，陌生人的气息扫过耳边，还没来得及产生抗拒心理，下一个陌生的躯体又和自己摩肩接踵了。虽然Putu已经尽可能地挡在自己前面，吆喝着推搡着为自己开路，但Benji还是动不动被人撞得趔趄几步。

买了些七七八八的小玩意儿之后，Benji被带到了一个稍微空旷点的地方，听到了不知名的乐器演奏的丝竹之声。那曲子听起来缠绵哀婉，很有东南亚风情。Putu告诉他，这是本地的音乐家在街头表演。

虽然不适应，但Benji没有后悔让Putu带自己来感受这一切。

他还有耳朵，他的耳朵想要感受世界上所有未曾感受过的乐音。

这一路在人群中跌跌撞撞地摸索行走虽然苦痛，但他的耳边也不断传来各种新奇的动静。商贩操着印尼语像歌唱一样地吆喝他听不懂的广告词，和美国不一样品种的鸟类在头顶的树枝上鸣叫，街边小店劣质音响播放的印尼语流行歌，和不知是不是神庙里传来的灵修类轻音乐混杂在一起，化学反应出一种穿越时空一般的神秘感。他听到小狗的狂吠，甚至还有山羊的叫声。街边不知是哪个小孩在哭，夹杂着他的妈妈絮絮叨叨听不懂的咒骂，还没来得及分辨，又被叮叮咚咚路过的自行车铃声打断。

他在脑中描绘这些画面，几乎听不见Putu在和自己说什么。

“什么？对不起，我走神了……”

“我说，你在原地别动，等我一会儿，我去给我妈妈买一个治腰痛的膏药。马上就回来。”

“好的，你去吧。”

Benji拄着手杖，一个人站在人群中，侧耳听着音乐家的演奏。

巴厘人的平均身高不高，而且肤色黝黑。高大又白皙的他站在人群中十分显眼。

一只手突然抓住他的手腕。

“Putu，你这么快就买好了？”

“先生，你站在我们要摆摊的位置了。”

“啊，对不起，我看不见，不知道……麻烦你带我到路边好吗？”

“好，您是在听音乐吗？”

“是的。我在听音乐，在等我的朋友回来。”

“我带您去一个阴凉安静的地方听吧。”

“但我怕他回来找不到我。”

“我的摊位在这里，他回来了，我领他过来找你。”

“好的，谢谢！”Benji感激地笑着，顺着那人，往一旁走去。

走着走着，Benji发现似乎有什么不对。

耳边集市嘈杂的声音渐渐弱去，他们似乎走到了某个安静的地方。

这段路也太长了一点。

“这里好像听不到那位音乐家的演奏了……”

“我们抄小路带你绕到另个角度。”

“是吗……”

我们？Benji有点怀疑地注意到了这个词，才发现，之前没留意，以为是街道上的其他行人。现在四下安静了下来，才发现，除了刚才抓住自己手腕的人，身边还有两三个人的气息和脚步声。

他突然感觉到一丝奇怪，给自己带路需要四个人吗？

于是他站住不动了。

“我还是不去了，麻烦你带我回去原地等我的朋友好吗？”

“马上就到了。”陌生人抓住自己的手臂用力了些，非要把他往前拉。

“对不起，我不去了。”Benji慌乱起来，回头想要返回。却被一把拉住。

他听到几个凌乱的脚步声，然后是衣物甩动的声音，他感觉到一种压迫感，似乎自己是被人围住了。

“你们是什么人，想干什么？”

“你们这些外国佬，好好在景区待着不好吗？”

“我是朋友带过来的，他叫Putu，他是本地人。如果我冒犯了本地的什么忌讳，我之后不再来这里就好，对不起。”Benji垂下眉头，试图用柔软的态度避免接下来可能发生的任何不好的事。

但他失败了。

“来都来了，不给我们留点纪念品怎么行呢？”抓着他的人用蹩脚的英语笑着说。另外几个围住他的人，用印尼语附和，听起来是几个挺年轻的男人的声音。

不知是谁往前狠狠推了Benji一把，他失去重心，撞到墙上，才发现自己被堵在一个小巷子里了。他的头磕到墙砖，一下子就有点头晕目眩。

他被几个人摁在墙上，那个会英语的在他身边恶狠狠地说，“你们这些有钱的外国佬，就算是一个没屁用的瞎子，也他妈过得比老子好。全手全脚健健康康的我们国家的小伙子，也跟个狗似的跟着你，老子真他妈看不下去。这世道太他妈不公平了。”

“Putu是我的雇员，也是我的朋友，我没把他当狗。”

那人一把抓住Benji的头发，往后一拉，剧烈的疼痛从头顶传来，Benji无法挣脱，咧着嘴痛哼了一声。

“你怎么想重要吗？狗不被主人当狗，也是狗。你让老子今天心情不好了，破点财让我拿去消遣一下吧。”

Benji感觉到自己背在身上的gucci腰包被一把扯下来，里面有一些印尼盾，但并不算多，但手机和银行卡都在里面，他着急地伸出手去够，却什么也够不到。

纸币划过空气的声音，那人似乎是掂量了一下，似乎不太满意。

毫无准备的，Benji又被一把夺走了墨镜。他的眼睛不耐强光，一年以来，他从来没在白天摘过墨镜，此刻仿佛整个人裸露在太阳底下，他难受地闭上了眼。

“怎么就这么点。这个手机，这个眼镜和这个包倒是好像值点钱。”

“值钱的都拿走，把包里的东西留给我。”Benji愤愤地说。

“我们可不是那么好打发的叫花子，你要是不想挨打，就老老实实地跟着我们去取款机，别挣扎，乖乖地把密码报出来。这里没有监控的路线我们都熟得很，你就是被打断了腿，也不会有人找到我们的。”

愤怒，难过和恐惧同时攫住Benji，但更多的是一种屈辱感。他感受到攻击他的人个头都比他矮小，但他却毫无反抗之力。他甚至不敢反抗，生怕遭受更多的暴力对待。

他只能听他们的。

Isaac骑着电动车，找遍了整个已经空空荡荡的集市广场，但没有看到Benji的踪迹。

他在四周社区的小巷又穿梭了很久，依然一无所获。

脸上冰冰凉凉的，原来不知何时，他已经在寻找的焦急中流下泪来。

一百种Benji可能遇到的危险扫过脑海，泪水模糊了眼前的景象，连睁眼搜寻街边的人群都变得艰难。

最后他在一个废弃的公园后面，看到了趴在地上的……那个人影。

那旁边有一盏路灯，照着这个一动不动的身影，如果不是它，在黑夜中，Benji几乎不会被人发现。

Isaac发现他的一瞬间，好像突然失重坠入了悬崖。

深呼吸，他跑上去抱起了昏迷的Benji。

Benji双目紧闭，墨镜不知去向，脸上有青一块紫一块的淤青。

他浅色的卫衣上满是尘土，一片狼藉，还有几个触目惊心的鞋印。他的额头有血迹，Isaac捧着他的脑袋，发现手上一片濡湿，他颤抖着在路灯下摊开自己的手，发现手掌上也是一片暗红的血渍。

大脑一片空白，在内心世界掉落悬崖的自己瞬间坠地，巨大的疼痛蔓延开来。

Benji醒来的时候，感受到的第一个知觉，是手很麻。

他活动了一下左手，摸到了一个人的脸颊。

鼻尖是消毒剂的味道，不远处有轮子滚动的声音和喊医生的声音，自己恐怕是在医院的病床上。这是他的第二个认知。

他又动了动左手，那个人似乎是趴在自己床边，脸贴着自己的手睡着了。呼吸均匀地喷在自己的手腕，带来点湿湿的暖意。

动了动脑袋，后脑和额头的疼痛也传来，他终于回想起昨天发生的事。疼痛，屈辱，悲伤的回忆化作一只黑色手掌，揪住他的心脏，一些熟悉的对这个世界的厌恶排山倒海地袭来。

“你醒了？”

黑暗中，床边的人沙哑的声音传来。

那是Isaac的声音。

那只黑色手掌揪心的力道突然就减轻了些。

“哥……是你找到的我吗？”

那人没有回答，几秒钟后，他被一个怀抱圈住。熟悉的味道，熟悉的心跳和呼吸。

黑色手掌的样子都渐渐开始模糊。

“哥，你守了我一夜吗……等等，你在哭吗？”

“别说话。”

他吸了吸鼻子，他果然在哭。

Benji闭着眼睛，鼻子也酸涩了起来，他不问了，也静静地环住了Isaac的腰。

“让我抱你一会儿再叫医生……”

Benji住了几天院。几个劫匪掳走了他身上的贵重物品，逼着他取了2亿印尼盾（大概十万人民币）的现金，又把他围殴了一顿，扔在了无人的角落。他的外伤不算很重，但轻微有些脑震荡，而且恐慌症也有些许复发，Isaac把店托付给其他人照看，一直在医院守着。

他替Benji打了越洋电话给他父母，Benji用一贯的轻松快乐语气报平安。

Isaac对这很不安，但Benji强烈要求他隐瞒发生的一切。

Putu被Benji解雇了，他声嘶力竭地哭着跟Benji道歉，说自己真的不能被解雇，说自己真的需要这份工作。

但Benji很坚决。

“也许这不是你的错，但我不想继续我们的雇佣关系了。”

坐在病床上的Benji冷着脸赶人，端着水在一旁看着的Isaac觉得这样的Benji几乎有些陌生。

Putu用哀求的目光看着Isaac，但他也爱莫能助，虽然Benji目前的状态离开了24小时护工显然不行。但他现在正处于创伤后的心理状态，Isaac实在无法说出劝说的话去刺激他。

Putu离开之后，Benji沉默了好久。

最后还是忍不住开口了。

“Isaac哥，在我在巴厘这段时间……你能住到我家吗？”

几天的共处，Isaac隐约猜到了这个可能性，听到的一瞬间还是有点措手不及。

“我不是想雇佣你，你不是我的护工。我只是……想和你在一起。”

“当然了，我是一个大麻烦，我是一个没用的累赘，你拒绝我也是没关系的……真的没关系的……”

“好。”

“哥？？”

“我说，好。”

于是出院的当天，Isaac就搬进了Benji租来的Villa。

他成年离开家以来，第一次和一个人同居。虽然有点不习惯，但那个人是Benji啊，是他第一眼就喜欢的人。

这个事实让他心里充满了飘忽的甜蜜。

那天一个人在深夜寻找的回忆太痛了，他再也不想经历一次Benji不在自己眼前，下落不明的那种可怕的感觉。

于是那晚他第一次和Benji一起躺在卧室的床上相拥而眠，直到天亮。

清晨醒来，风吹进房间鼓动起白色的窗帘。他看到冒出青青胡茬的男孩安安静静地睡在自己的枕边，忍不住眯着眼微笑。

Benji渐渐恢复，他们的routine也渐渐默契起来，每天他把早餐给Benji留在床头柜上，出门去忙店里的准备，又在中午返回，骑着车带着他的男孩来到RN。

Benji整天和他待在一起，他们已经开始习惯什么都不聊，经常沉默地共处。

不忙的时候，他俩会一起待在Villa的后院。Isaac坐在秋千上看书，腿垂下来，慢慢地一晃一晃。Benji有时候会泡在泳池里，有时候会坐在泳池边拉琴。

巴厘的日子缓慢悠长，但每分每秒都柔软香甜。

知道对方就在一步之遥的身边，这个事实让两个人都觉得安定满足。

“哥知道今天是什么日子吗？”

这天店早早地打烊了，所有人都走了，Isaac锁好门出来，发现Benji一个人躺在沙滩上。

他看了一眼无人的海滩，想着反正回家也没什么事，于是也在Benji身边躺下。

“什么日子？”

“我和哥认识50天啦。”

“这算是什么不重要的纪念日。你连这都要记得吗？”

“看不见以来，我对时间很敏感。总觉得不刻意去记得，就会被世界抛弃。”

Isaac侧过身，枕着手臂，盯着Benji的脸。

“说什么傻话？”

“是真的。哥你知道吗？人瞎了以后，就失去了所有的时间和空间的坐标，好像宇航员被喷出了飞船，在太空中飘着，不抓住点什么，就和这个世界无关了。”

Isaac伸出手，握住Benji的手，“我抓着你呢。”

“哥知道为什么我喜欢在你店里拉琴吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为我好久没有这样被需要了。”Benji还是仰面躺着，好像看着星空，但Isaac知道他不过在看着虚空。

“我失明之后，就变成了一个没用的人，我的存在对这个世界没有助益，只有消耗。我不断地碰倒东西，打碎东西，不断地迷路，受伤，不断地消耗爱我的人的注意力。我担心爱和关心是有限度的。日复一日地照顾我的身体，照顾我的心理，总有一天，哪怕是爸妈也会累，也会失去耐心的吧。我以前很爱健身，但如今肌肉也没有任何用处，任何一个8岁的孩子都可以一把把我推倒。没有人需要我，但是……你店里的客人需要我，他们会因为我的存在而开心，这件事我很感恩。”

虽然话语很苦涩，但Benji愿意把心情说出来真好。

他有像孩子似的一面，但偶尔，也会说这样很深刻的话题。

那次事件之后，他变得沉默了不少，不再像之前那样热情。

但说出来了，也许就是好转的第一步。

“我比你大不了几岁，我也不明白这个世界究竟是怎么回事，人生究竟要带我们去哪里。我大概永远没办法真正和你感同身受，但不被需要的感觉，我也明白。”

Isaac回想起在韩国的日子，那些回忆好像上辈子一样遥远。

“大概人这一辈子就是在迷雾森林中行走，要撞上点什么，感受到痛了的瞬间，才能确认‘自己’这个东西的存在。”

“哥你说得太深奥了，我听不明白了。”

“是你先说这样的话题的。”

“哥，今天有月亮吗？”

“不算有，今天是阴历的1号。”

“好可惜啊，虽然我看不见，也想和哥一起躺在沙滩上赏月。”

“月亮暗了，星星才会亮啊。”

“那今晚的星空一定很美。”

“嘿，Benji，要试试在星空下吻我吗……”

Benji坐起身，Issac仰面躺着，凝视着他蓝色星光下的脸。  
他拉住他的手臂，带领着他覆盖在自己身上。  
“只能吻你吗，哥？我还想做更多……”  
Isaac感受到Benji的躯体压在自己身上，在他耳边说，“小孩，你不是觉得自己不被需要吗？恐怕我现在特别需要你了，如果你真的只是吻我，我大概会生气。”  
Benji低下头笑了，他好久没这样笑了。虽然这笑容纯真得要命，但他吻着Isaac脖子的嘴唇，舔着他喉结的舌头，抚摸着Isaac下体的手，可没那么纯真。  
不如说色情得要命。  
他的手隔着Isaac薄薄的裤子，仔仔细细地描绘那里的形状，不一会儿就感觉到掌心的潮湿，热度也阵阵传来。  
“哥，我可以吃你吗？我发现你不仅嘴巴很甜，你全身都很甜。我想知道，你这里……”Benji稍微加重力气按了一下Issac逐渐勃起的地方，“我想知道这里是不是也很甜……”  
他摸索着往下掀开了Isaac的衣服，埋头亲吻啃咬了一会儿，舔着他的胸口逼出Isaac不再收敛的呻吟。然后又迫不及待地往下，担心沙子进到衣服里让哥哥不舒服，他没有脱掉Isaac的裤子，只是把他的拉链解开，拉下内裤的边角，然后温柔地摸索到Isaac发烫的器官。  
Isaac原本只是盯着夜空，听着海浪拍打的声音，咬着手指享受Benji舔吻他的全身。  
但这一刻，他因为动情而激动不已的性器被Benji寻找到，暴露在夜间空气中的这一刻，他还是敏感地打了一个寒战。  
低头，他看到Benji正用双手轻柔地抚摸着自己，因为看不见，他完全没有什么章法，一会儿用手指抚触着头部打转，一会儿握住自己的囊袋揉捏。然后他埋下头，把Isaac的器官吞进嘴里。Benji的嘴很漂亮，笑起来的时候会露出月牙般的白牙，接吻的时候会极尽旖旎地释放情欲，但这是第一次，Isaac用自己最敏感的部分，去感受他的口腔。  
此刻他闭着眼睛，慢慢地把自己吞进去，又抬头，把口中的东西慢慢地释放出来，好像真的在品尝渴望了很久的美食，不舍得一次性享用完毕一样，珍惜地控制着节奏。那太煽情了，太难捱了，下体阵阵的酥痒快感传来，Isaac羞得几乎没办法再看。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
他的脑袋顶在柔软的沙滩上，往下陷了一点点，他难耐地弓起腰，却无意间把自己往Benji口中送了更多，几乎一下子顶到Benji的喉头。  
喉头骤然缩小，挤压到性器的头部，突然炸裂的快感让Isaac惊呼出声。  
“啊……”  
Benji似乎稍微有些不舒服，退出来一点点，但Isaac还来不及说什么，他又含了回去。这次，他加快了节奏，似乎决心要把Isaac弄出来似的。Isaac看到那个棕色的脑袋在自己的胯间上下起伏，自己的阴茎快速地在Benji脸的下方忽隐忽现。这样的摩擦让快感逐渐集聚，不断涌上沙滩的海浪，似乎也涌进了他的心脏，一波一波，一波一波，把他推上更高的极乐世界。  
他的腿已经按捺不住地并拢又分开，不住地摩擦着彼此。他的拖鞋被踢到一旁，脚跟也在摩擦中深深地陷入沙滩，但着紧绷的身体还是无法缓解那种失控的欲望。  
“Benji……你不要吸得那么用力，我……我快不行……”  
尽管在抗拒这波可怕的快感，但他的手还是忍不住按住了Benji的头，把他的头固定在自己的胯间，听凭自己拱起腰往他嘴里送。  
“啊……不……我快到了，你退出去……”  
某个瞬间他忍不住了，连忙推着Benji的脸，但Benji并没有回应，反而更快地吞吐了起来。  
“啊啊啊……”  
舒爽的高潮突然来临，Isaac身体猛然地抽搐了几下，他射进了Benji的嘴中。  
他们好久没做了，这次射精持续了好一阵子，他的身体才瘫软下来，他的腿无力地伸直，腰背也终于掉落地面。  
太糟糕了，这个小孩让他感受到了几乎是人生中最久的一次高潮。  
Benji总算抬起头，这家伙似乎咽下去了，他擦了擦嘴边的液体，在Isaac嘴边吻了一下。  
“哥，要尝尝你自己吗……你真的很甜。”  
Isaac无地自容，他的脸快要红得爆炸了，于是深深地埋进Benji的肩窝处。  
“你这个家伙……”  
“哥你说你需要我，这个需要现在解除了吗……”  
“还早……”Isaac也在Benji的脖子落下一个重重的吻，“还远远不够……”


	4. Revealing

第四章 Revealing 

10月过去了，巴厘岛最舒适的旱季即将结束，圣诞节没来之前，都不会有旺季游人如织的场面了。

Rusty Nail的营业时间减短了一些，一周安排了一天公休。

虽然爱钱，但Isaac更爱闲，今年旺季收成不错，雨季好好偷懒是他的小小梦想。

郑率因为天天泡在水明漾的冲浪学校，这段时间缺席了不少营业的日子。

这晚难得是Benji被朋友接走，小率来合奏的日子。猛一见到他，Isaac才意识到自己真的好一阵子没见他了，几乎有点认不出来。他原本是个白白软软的18岁小少年，此刻皮肤被晒得略微黑了一些，人也瘦了不少，圆圆的下颌变得方正，五官的骨骼突然清晰了起来。他黑白分明的眼睛，流转在肤色稍深的脸庞上，在暗色的灯光下，显得更加明晰灵动。不知道什么时候，他突然长成了一个年轻男人。

他稍微有点卷的头发，在脑后扎了一个揪，好像在和Isaac宣示留嬉皮士长发的决心似的。

“哥，Benji来店里这段时间，没给你添麻烦吗？他是我朋友，但都是你在照顾，我还挺不好意思的。”

“不，不会，他挺乖的。”

被如此发问的Isaac觉察到这个糟糕的事实。

自己在不知不觉中，和Benji发展成这种说不清道不明的关系，而小率还不知道这一切。

不知道该怎么说，却觉得有必要告诉他。

RN的老板心里还纠结着这件事呢，今晚的营业就结束了。

小率把手碟和卡洪鼓这些大件收进箱子里，手里不时还把玩着巴西铃鼓和patica，心情不错地哼着歌。

“哥，这几年韩国有不少歌手选秀的综艺，我一些朋友也去参加了，还有出道了的。出道的那家伙依我看还没有哥唱得好，哥有没有兴趣回国继续做音乐？”

“啊……”Isaac还在想着坦白的措辞，没想到被抛了这么一个问题，张着嘴想了一会儿，“我不行的吧。”

“哥真打算在这个岛上过一辈子，写歌只唱给这些喝得醉醺醺的客人们听？你写的歌词，他们都没人正经听明白过吧？”

“……倒也没错。”Isaac摸摸鼻子，苦笑着回答。

其实Isaac也不是没想过这个问题，但每次的思考最后都会走进一条死胡同，于是拖延症如他，决定不去想。让他改变目前安逸的生活现状，实在需要一个很大的第一推动力才行，这玩意儿牛顿都没证明出来过，存在的概率约等于没有。

Patica清脆的碰撞声突然停住，小率用手攥紧它们，回过头眼睛亮亮地说：

“哥愿意做我的搭档，为了我回韩国吗？你弹吉他唱歌，我再给你找一个贝斯，我负责打击乐，我们一起组band，音乐风格都听哥的，我们去真正地做音乐，让更多人听到吧。”

Isaac看着少年意气风发的俊朗脸庞，嘴里有一丝苦涩。

他不是没有尝试过，他不忍告诉这个真心喜欢自己音乐的家伙，他尝试过了，他失败了，于是才会在这个世界的角落与他相逢。

他害怕回到那个，音乐人在资本面前排排站，被镜头检视，被目光筛选，在舞台上待价而沽的世界。因为音乐的名利场里，原也不是音乐本身说了算。而除了音乐之外，自己的长处还有什么呢？

他的软肋，真的不想再被提醒一遍。

但他又实在不忍心告诉这个还不到二十岁的少年这些愤世嫉俗的领悟。和他的真诚鲜活相比，自己太没有勇气了吧。

“小率，你的演奏水平，配合什么样的主唱都会不错的，也不是非我不可吧。”

“哥，gap year这一年，我待过好多个国家，你知道为什么留在这里吗？”小率把手里的patica放下，走到Isaac面前，凝视着他的眼睛说，“我听过七八种语言的live，每个国家都有一些隐藏起来的好歌手。但哥的声音，好像对我来说是特殊的，怎么说呢……第一次听的时候没什么，但越听越觉得好像镇痛剂一样，药性温和，但是不知不觉地让人成瘾。对其他歌手，我的感觉是遇到了他们好幸运；对你……如果没有了，我会很痛苦。哥知道我最近为什么不常来了吗？”

Isaac直直地望着他，有一些久远的预感好像要冲破时光的掩埋，破土而出了。

“哥，我……过了这个冬天，就要回去上学了。”

小率说着这话，嘴角也还是笑着的，但是眼角有点悲伤。

“原来如此……我早该想到才对的。”

“我知道哥把我当成一个孩子，但我不是什么都不懂。我知道哥对自己要求很高，我也知道大概你不会响应我的，所以最终我还是得一个人走了。所以最近，我在减少摄取剂量，这样镇痛剂没有了的时候，比较捱得过去一点。”

“哥，上次的打赌，我想好了。”小率又笑得开了些，“等我二十岁的时候，应该就够长了，如果没有剪掉，你收到我发给你的认证照片，就飞回韩国来看我演出吧。”

Isaac抿着嘴笑了，他和小率撞了下拳头，说了声。

“Deal.”

那一晚和小率的对话，让之后几天的Isaac都有些心不在焉。

说到底，自己也还是不成熟，任性地把头埋进名为“此时”的沙丘当中，不去想名为“彼时”的分离。

但时间从来不迁就任何人，好像家乡的暮春时节，季风带来的暴雨把姹紫嫣红的花瓣打进尘土。你看着那一切，却无力挽留无可奈何。

当你在这个世界站定不动，那世间种种美好，对你来说都是路过。

小率是。

恐怕Benji也是。

此刻他和Benji牵着椰子，在稻田边的柏油路上散步。世界一片青绿，从身后吹来的风把头发抚到两个人的脸侧，也鼓动起柔和的稻浪。

这个“此时”的世界美得让人想哭，身边的一切隐藏着“一起终老”的隐喻，好像电影的一个场景。

但生活不是胶片，无法永恒定格。

椰子牵在Isaac手里。自从他住进了Benji的住处，很多时候，照顾椰子的事也落到了他的手里，他一下子成了两个“大型犬”的主人。每当他们回家，椰子摇头晃脑地总是会先冲向Isaac，在他怀里颠着身子舔他的脸，放他真正的主人拄着杖在一旁吃醋叹气。

而此刻，牵在手里的椰子粗粗的链条，也好像在变成粉末，要消散在风中似的。

Isaac定睛看了看，链条实实在在的。那不过是自己的错觉。

Benji倒是没有这些感伤的情绪，这家伙一边走着，一边揉着自己的脖子。

“哥，我的手臂好酸啊，脖子也酸。”

“你才22岁，bro！”

“还不是哥喜欢枕着我的胳膊睡，我又不好意思抽出来，你觉那么轻，一动就醒了。”

明明是Benji非要抱着Isaac入睡的，他们的床很大，但每晚都挤在80cm宽的范围里抱成一团。

Isaac没有反驳他。

“因为你枕起来很舒服，我有没有告诉过你，你的腹肌快没了，手臂也软软的。”

“我知道！我和椰子都被哥养胖了，再这么下去，我要变成泰迪熊了。”

“泰迪熊就是用来抱着睡觉的，你的自我定位很合适。”

“那哥要走哪儿把我带到哪儿，没有你的泰迪熊，你会认床睡不着的。”

“不要，你好重。”Isaac笑着推了他一把，他突然想起什么似的，“对了，我认识很不错的massage师傅，我带你去做spa吧。”

“会痛吗？”Benji想起自己曾经被华人街的中国推拿师傅按得痛出眼泪。

“你试试不就知道了。”

Benji被Isaac牵着，走进一个弥漫着清凉的水雾和香气的空间，轻柔的音乐丝丝缕缕地，和香气缠绕着，抚摸着Benji的黑暗中愈发灵敏的感官。

他听到几个女人用巴厘味的英语向他们问好的声音，然后被安置在一个沙发上。Isaac走开了一会儿，似乎是和spa的主人去挑选套餐了。没过多久，他就被一只陌生的软软的手牵住，一把慈爱的中年阿姨的声音对他说，“您跟我来。”

“哥，你不做吗？”Benji对着Isaac声音的方向喊了一声。

“我不做了，我又不腰酸背痛。我在外面等你。”

“哦……”Benji噘了一下嘴，好像对这样的安排不太满意。

这个spa馆的设计很复杂，他被带着拐了好多个弯，迈了更多的门槛，几乎走出了一些汗，终于被领到了目的地。

他脱掉上衣，被扶上了按摩床。俯卧的他发现，脸部的地方有一个开口，他闭上眼睛，乖乖地趴着不动。

这间按摩室充盈着兰花的香味，幽幽的，让人很快就放松了下来。师傅在一旁静静地做着不知什么准备，突然，一双火热的手掌贴到自己身上。掌心火热但是滑滑的，估计是带着什么精油。他的手臂，背和腰，被师傅的手掌和拳头细致地挤压，推动，没有想象中的疼，反而消除了困扰他好些日子的疲劳和酸胀。比想象中的要舒服呢，在不急不缓的按摩中，困意渐渐袭来……

手指动了动，Benji从一个沉沉的梦中醒来，不知何时自己居然在按摩中睡着了，也不知睡了多久。

这个spa好像进入了尾声，那双手从之前稍重的挤压和推动，变成了温柔的轻抚。他身体的不适已经松解了很多，现在觉得整个身体软软的，思维也钝钝的，好像刚从妈妈肚子里出来似的，赤*裸又脆弱。

但怎么觉得有点不对劲。

哦对，我睡着之前不是趴着的吗？如今怎么是仰躺着的状态了。我也睡得太沉了，居然连被翻了个面也不知道。

但比这更不对劲的是，那双手游走在自己身上，似乎总是有意无意地带过一些Benji难以启齿的敏*感点。一开始Benji还不觉得奇怪，但此刻，那双手揉动着自己的腰际，似乎有种要向下，触碰到自己身下那处的趋势。

这是正常的吗？

Benji内心疑惑，我如果出声阻止，会不会被认为自作多情了？人家只是专业服务而已，我会不会太大惊小怪。这么想着，那双手又滑进了他的腹*gu*沟，这次的动作几乎是在挑逗了。血液一下子充上脑门，他赶紧出声阻止。

“I’m sorry but, I don’t need that......”在局面变得更难堪之前，他赶紧侧过身躲开。

师傅没有回答，Benji听不到回应，惴惴不安起来。

我该不会真的冒犯了这个师傅吧。但那双手又伸过来，这次拉着他坐了起来，给他套上了拖鞋。

“结束了吗？”Benji隐隐觉得那里不对，但还没来得及反应，那双手一推，他站了起来。他被带到了一个湿热的地方，汹涌的水汽打在脸上带来暧昧的触感，空气中有玫瑰的味道。

他想起刚才听Isaac哥和老板定套餐的时候，好像听到有附送结束后的沐浴。所以是结束了啊。

那个师傅还是不说话，反而从身后开始解他的裤子。Benji吓得一激灵，赶紧按住了那双手。

这一按才发现哪里不对。

这双手，和睡着之前那个师傅软软的手感也太不一样了。他按住放在自己腰带上的手，突然就恍然大悟了，这双瘦削的男人的手，自己明明熟悉得要命。

身后的人终于忍不住，脑袋靠在他背上，“嗤……”的一声笑了出来。

“哥！！！！”

“你也太坏了吧！！！！”Benji转过身，抓住那人的手臂狠狠摇晃，“我差点以为自己被师傅harass了！！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

Isaac忍不住大笑起来，他的Benji真的太太太可爱了。

“你是什么时候进来的？”

“其实结束好一会儿了，看你还在睡，我就把这个水疗房间续了两个小时的费用。”

“专门续费捉弄我吗？”

“真是辜负我的心意，不是你说，你身体酸是因为我吗？我就亲自帮你追加一下按摩服务，结果被你说成harass，说成捉弄，早知道就不费这个钱了。”

“我那不是以为别人碰我嘛……”Benji委屈地说。

“好了，你要不要泡澡，不泡我一个人进去了。”Isaac在浴池边缘坐下，把手伸进水里，捞起一片花瓣，淅沥的水声撩得Benji脑子里好像断了一根弦。

Benji愣愣地咽了口口水，努力地在脑中消化着Isaac的话。

什，什么？

Isaac看他涨红了脸，傻傻的反应不过来的样子，咬着嘴唇笑了。真是个小朋友啊。但他自己也从来没做过这么两情缱绻的事，脸从脖子红到了耳朵尖。

“这是个双人浴池，这个房间是专门给情侣的套间，隔音很好……”

  
  
  
带着椰子回到Villa的时候，天已经黑了，Isaac发现门前停着一辆陌生的车。  
逐渐走近，隐藏在车顶后面，站在门前的那个人才逐渐显露出来。那是一个陌生的女人，低着头一直在不停地敲着手机。她看起来五十岁上下，个子不高，有点微胖，圆圆的下巴和黑色的及肩卷发让她看起来十分可亲。她的脸看起来有点眼熟，但Isaac想不起来，自己在哪里见过她。  
直到女人发现了他们，朝着这边喊了一声。  
“Benji！”  
身旁的人定住了，疑惑地冒出了一句，“Mom？”  
Isaac恍然大悟，这种似曾相识来自于——和Benji十分相似的面庞。  
  
  
  
Benji的妈妈坐在客厅里，还在不停地和Isaac道歉。  
刚见面那会儿，她把他当成了Benji的护工。Benji和她解释了，她才意识到这有多冒犯，低着头看着Isaac的脸色，双手合十念念叨叨说了大概一百个抱歉。  
这个妈妈怎么也和儿子一样可爱。Isaac没有往心里去，反而这么想。  
她的到来没有任何征兆，这其实还是让两个年轻人惊慌了好一会儿的。  
妈妈虽然是临时起意来探望他，打算给儿子一个惊喜，但落地之后还是给他打了不少电话的。没想到下午Benji的手机没电了，所以没接到任何一通。她到了之后，在门口被蚊子叮了一个小时，才等到他俩。  
“你这孩子，怎么不好好接电话的习惯还是没改，要担心死妈妈吗？”  
妈妈捏了一下Benji的耳朵，但力气小到可以忽略不计。  
妈妈对他辞退了Putu这件事非常生气，Benji不得不向她坦白实情。虽然他已经尽可能弱化了自己受到的伤害，但听到一半，妈妈还是忍不住心疼得哭了起来。  
“果然还是不能放你一个人在这里，孩子，你在这儿待得够久了，跟妈妈回去吧。”  
Benji用力地摇摇头，“不不不，圣诞节还有一波游人高峰，Isaac哥的店里缺了我根本不行！对吧，哥？”  
妈妈看向Isaac，他苦笑着，点头也不是摇头也不是。  
当Benji讲到，是Isaac找到了自己，照顾了自己这么久，妈妈忍不住坐到Isaac身边，握住他的手说，“真的太谢谢你了，Isaac。你也是一个年轻人，我知道照顾Benji有多不容易，你真的太善良了。”  
Isaac低头笑笑，觉得莫名受之有愧。  
阿姨，是我先觊觎你家儿子的。  
“不会，不会。Benji也给我店里带来了不少生意，今年生意比去年好多了，多亏了他。他真的是一个很厉害的乐手。”  
“太好了，太好了。这孩子太喜欢拉琴了，有人好好听他拉，他确实安分很多。”妈妈一只手抓住Isaac的手，另一只轻轻抚摸了一下自己儿子的手背。  
Isaac起身说，“你们母子很久没见了，单独聊聊吧。您应该要在这边住一阵子吧，我把次卧去腾出来。”  
“我去吧。”妈妈说着就要起身。  
Isaac吓得赶紧把她按下去坐好。  
“不不不不不了吧。阿姨你坐飞机一定很累了，我去就好。Benji……”  
虽然Benji看不到他的眼色，也知道他在慌什么，连忙抓紧自己妈妈的手不让她起身。  
“哥说得对，妈妈我有超多话要跟你说。而且你也不知道‘次卧’里哪些东西是哥的，收拾不来，让他去吧。”  
Isaac假装镇定地走上二楼，路过空了一个多月的次卧，冲进主卧，把自己所有的衣服，洗手间的日常用品，所有可能暴露他俩关系的东西，迅速地收进自己的行李箱。  
拖着箱子下楼的时候，那种苦涩的感觉突然袭来。  
明明下午，自己还在浴池中和他唇齿相依，躯体相融。短短几个小时，自己就好像被驱逐出伊甸园的夏娃一样，狼狈地要逃离这个属于Benji的地方了。  
  
  
他好像拖着行李站在无人区公路打车的人。  
又一辆可能会载他逃离孤独的车，即将呼啸而过了。  
他伸出的手晾在风中，像一面没有纹章没有意义的旗帜。  
  
  
但Benji妈妈也太爱喝酒了。  
第二天，她的时差还没倒过来呢，就早早地带着比她高一个头还不止的儿子来到了Rusty Nail。没多会儿，Isaac就发现，Benji继承自妈妈的，不止白皙的皮肤和柔和的脸庞，还有她身上随和，快乐的因子。她像个少女一样，坐在吧台翘着腿，不知疲倦地和萍水相逢的游客聊着天，一会儿就喝掉了三杯相当strong的烈酒。  
此刻吧台只剩下她一个人和站在吧台后的Isaac。  
她托着腮，含笑看着不远处，站在Isaac专门为Benji搭的舞台上演奏的高大帅气的儿子，一脸满足地端起了第四杯。Isaac稍微有些阴郁的心情，也似乎被她的幸福表情驱散了不少。他看着Benji妈妈也忍不住一边擦着酒杯，一边流露出微笑。  
“Isaac，我得再和你说一声谢谢，”妈妈回过头，看着Isaac真心实意道，“我真的好久好久没看到儿子用这样的表情拉琴了，这才是我自信又快乐的Benji。”  
“我没做什么……”Isaac笑着摇摇头，“他天性如此，迟早会恢复的吧。”  
“那可不一定，去年有一阵子，虽然他天天待在家里，待在我身边。但我看着他，总觉得我好像失去他了……他今年要独自来这里疗养，他爸爸是不同意的，但我觉得，继续把他困在我们身边，我可能就真的要失去他了，不知为何就答应了。现在看来，我的决定是对的。”  
“Isaac，你这么好的年轻人，有爱人了吗？”她突然好奇地八卦起来。  
“啊，没，不算有吧。”Isaac没料到会被问这个，吓得差点拿不住酒杯。  
是被发现什么了吗？  
但妈妈完全没有多想的样子，“哪个女孩会有这样的好运气碰到你啊，一定会下半生都很幸福的。我看人很准，准没错。”  
“是吗？”她的语气太温柔和善，Isaac也不知怎么搞的，就忍不住想和她说心里话了，“但是阿姨，我长得不好看。遇到喜欢的人，也很害怕，越喜欢越害怕，我不敢留下那个人，怎么办？”  
问出口他就后悔了。他们也还算是陌生人，聊这样的话题太没有界限了。  
但妈妈并不觉得怎样，反而放下酒杯，上上下下仔细地打量起Isaac来。  
“孩子，你有很漂亮的眼睛和鼻子，你不难看，打起精神来。”  
“阿姨你在安慰我。”  
“哈哈哈，也许是吧，但每个人都值得被温柔对待，虽然是安慰，但我也是真心的。”  
  
  
  
伴着Benji的琴声，她给Isaac讲了一个胖女孩的故事。  
那个胖女孩在二十多岁刚毕业的时候，遇到了一个高高瘦瘦，比自己年龄大了七八岁的公司前辈。那个前辈特别温柔，工作能力也很强。他会在她犯错被上司训之后，柔声细气地安慰她，教她正确的做法。办公室有许多金发碧眼，身材曼妙的女郎，但他对胖女孩和对其他女孩一视同仁，从来不会像其他男同事一样忽略她。他会自己带做好的便当到公司，看到胖女孩眼馋的视线，还会用独立的小碟子，分给她一块紫菜包饭。他成熟妥帖，办公室常年备着一把长柄的黑伞，在一次突如其来的暴雨中，他撑着那把伞送胖女孩到车站。女孩在远去的公交上，看着那个人穿着长大衣举着伞的身影，无可救药地爱上了他。  
但她觉得自己矮小，不美，无论如何都没办法面对这段感情。爱上他之前，她还可以仗着后辈的身份，在他面前撒撒娇。爱上他之后，她变得敏感，惊恐。每天出门之前，她看着新买的连衣裙，颜色鲜艳衬得自己的肤色红润，但腰间的赘肉又让她绝望地想哭。因为减肥饿得奄奄一息，但也不敢在午餐期间坐到前辈的同桌，怕自己又忍不住吃，粗笨又贪食的样子不够优雅。她爱唱歌，从前一个人在茶水间泡咖啡的时候，会忍不住跟着Walkman里的音乐，一边扭动身体一边哼唱。但被前辈撞见过一次之后，觉得那样的自己实在太傻太丢脸了，谁会乐意看一个胖子那样呢？  
于是她拼命工作，拼命工作，想要在工作的疲劳中消耗掉自己对前辈的热情。于是意外地在第二年，成了同届里第一个得到晋升的人。  
例会上，前辈被上司委派，给她发了奖状，宣布了她的新职位。  
她从前辈手中接过奖状，眼泪怎么也止不住，一下一下地打湿了那张薄薄的纸。  
虽然不可能，但我真的好喜欢你啊。她望向前辈的眼睛，几乎要呼喊出声。  
“然后呢？”Isaac听得入神，忍不住问了一句。  
“然后，散会以后，前辈在路过胖女孩桌子旁边的时候，留了一张字条。胖女孩打开一看，上面写着，‘晚饭有约吗？没有的话，可以和我一起吗？’”  
Isaac听到这里，笑了。  
妈妈继续讲，“那天是胖女孩和前辈的第一次约会，5月3日。你说巧不巧，两年后的同一天，他们的儿子也诞生了。也许是上帝也觉得，那天很宝贵吧。”  
“后来胖女孩问前辈，我刚毕业那会儿因为压力大，是我最胖最不好看的时候，你怎么会喜欢上我的呢？”  
“前辈怎么说？”Isaac好奇地问。  
妈妈露出甜蜜的微笑，回忆中，丈夫年轻时的脸庞浮现出来。  
玫瑰色的回忆中，他对自己说：“怎么可能？你当时白白软软的，脸总是红扑扑的可爱得不行。而且就算被骂，也咬着牙拼命工作，下了大雨一个人留在办公室工作的样子，在我看来特别迷人。反倒是我，比你年纪大那么多，又不像你同期的其他年轻人那么有趣，害怕被当成奇怪的上司的骚扰，犹豫了一年才敢约你去吃饭。”  
“真是一个美好的故事。谢谢您讲给我听。”  
“所以Isaac，不要因为自己不完美，就不敢去爱。世界上本来就没有完美的人呀，不完美使我们需要彼此，不完美使我们亲近。”  
Isaac的内心被暖流包围，这真是他见过的，最温暖的一家人。  
提琴声渐弱，他们俩一齐向Benji的方向望过去，他向客人鞠了一躬，舒展眉头笑得很好。  
阿姨，你说得都对。  
如果我爱的人，不是您的儿子的话。

几次聊天，Isaac和Benji妈妈熟悉起来。  
这天Benji又去了冥想教室，妈妈一个人觉得有点无聊，就去了一趟韩国超市，打算做一顿韩餐。她毫不见外地，打电话叫Isaac过去陪她吃饭。  
于是Isaac在结束了上午的采购之后，就骑着车来到了那个熟悉的门前。  
他在门前遇到了意想不到的人——Putu。  
Putu比印象中的更瘦了些，躲在道路尽头的电线杆后面探头探脑。Isaac在门前停好车，向他招招手，打了个招呼。Putu看到他，露出了惊恐的表情，立刻转身，迅速地消失在视线中。  
Isaac觉得很疑惑，他挠了挠头，掏出了Benji给他的备用钥匙，却发现大门开着，并没有上锁。  
他推开门，走进前院，椰子从狗窝里跳出来，朝他摇着尾巴，跟着他走进了玄关。  
是在走进玄关后的两秒后，他才开始有点意识到发生了什么。  
这声音。  
“嗯嗯，Benji……啊……”  
这声音。  
他战栗起来，这是他自己的声音。  
这是他在床上的声音。  
客厅的音响里传来这样的声音。  
他的灵魂好像一下子被抽出了天灵盖，瞬间眼前一片雪白，腿都开始发软。通——的一声，他带给Benji妈妈的水果，从手中滑落，砸到地上，骨碌碌地沿着玄关通往客厅的阶梯滚了下去。  
这动静似乎惊到了客厅里的人，电视被骤然关闭，那淫靡的声音也骤然停止。  
他不敢再迈下一步，但客厅里的人沿着水果滚动的轨迹，出现在玄关的尽头。  
她拿着遥控器，似乎也还在震惊中没有回神，手攥得发白，浑身颤抖。  
她的眼神飘了飘，脸上有眼泪的痕迹，无法辨认是厌恶还是惊慌，但她也似乎不敢和Isaac对上视线。她把遥控器藏到身后，又发现这似乎没有意义。  
“我，我只是在门前捡到了一张，一张DVD……我不，我不知道……”  
Isaac好像被这句话掐住了脖子，一时之间，他血管里的羞耻，愧疚，卑怯统统堵在喉咙，他几乎想要呕吐了。  
匆匆丢下一句“对不起”，他迅速地逃离了此处。  
他甚至忘了自己骑来的车，只是埋头奔跑。  
11月的云精准地化为雨点，用力地砸落在他头顶，他跑出很远之后停下脚步，极目四望，才发现这个宽阔的岛屿突然无处可去。  



	5. 望月与阿波罗

第五章 望月与阿波罗

化妆镜旁是一连串的灯球，射出的光太强有些刺眼，他忍不住闭上了眼睛。

“Isaac씨下巴抬起来一点。”

他听话地扬起下巴，却听到粉色头发的cody小姐姐啧啧惊叹的声音。

“Isaac씨的骨相好绝，我怎么看都觉得，鼻影和下颌的阴影完全没必要打了。您的眼窝好好看，我再给您上点眼影就差不多了。麻烦您睁开一下眼睛我看看眼睛轮廓。”

他又听话地睁开眼，看到了镜子中的自己，双颚手术过去半年了，几乎已经完全恢复。他总算习惯了现在的脸。

“往下看——”Cody一边轻轻拿刷子扫着他的眼窝，一边说，“从来没有人说您像玄彬吗？我是第一个吗？”

他抿着嘴笑了，手术之后，他的右脸不知为何多了一个浅浅的酒窝。

“没有，您是第一个。”

“那你红了以后要记得，我是第一个这么说的哦。说起来，Isaac씨长得这么帅，刚才你等着化妆的时候，在旁边练习我也听到了，唱得太好了。你居然不是艺人也太奇怪了，我当你的第一个粉丝吧。”

“谢谢，那我很荣幸。”

“好了！看，果然是玄彬的脸啊，太帅了！”这个过分活泼的化妆师捶了一下Isaac的肩膀，捂着嘴嘻嘻嘻地笑了。

“谢谢。”他站起来，朝这个明显比自己小好多的女孩稍微鞠了一躬，然后抱着吉他向第二组参赛选手的待机室走去。

一路上遇到了好多人，他们都是选手，看起来年纪都很轻。他们用审视的目光看着自己，这让他有些不自在。

郑率被分到一组去了，Isaac在第二组的这个房间里没有熟人，只能暗暗地打量着四周。这组有很多长得很帅的家伙，听说是早已成团出道的乐队。那个穿红衣服的主唱，稍微开嗓唱了两句，音色就抓耳得要命。自认音色算是亮点的Isaac，都听到了一丝危机感。

然而他没有继续唱下去，因为电话响了。他操着美国口音的英语，有点不耐烦地接起了电话。

“什么？你也在第二组？那还不快滚过来？”

电话对面叽叽咕咕的又是一串英文。

“找不到？什么叫找不到，你瞎啊，不是一路都有指示牌吗？你看不懂韩文吗？哦对，你还真有可能看不懂，那你不会找个人问问啊……”

对面的人也在咋咋呼呼。红衣主唱没理他，自顾自按掉了电话。怕被发现自己偷偷观察他，Isaac赶紧低下头拨弄吉他假装练习。

过了一会儿，门外响起了啪啪啪的脚步声，Isaac猜，是电话里的那个选手到了。他背对着门，没有回头看，那样太刻意了。

“Hey！Sammy，你真的太不够意思了，我不是让你在化妆室外面等我吗？”那个脚步声的主人高昂的声音传来。

Isaac仿佛被一道雷劈中一样，这个声线让他定在当场。

他不敢回头，但被叫做Sammy的人的回答却让他更加惊慌。

“Benji你是不是我的脑残粉啊，怎么我去参加什么节目你都跟来。这么痴情去官咖排个号啊，别整天给我打电话。”

Benji。

他没有听错，这个声音的主人，是Benji。

自从他一个人离开巴厘岛，从Benji的身边逃离，已经过去了六年。

六年来他们音信全无，而此刻，他们重逢在这个拥挤的节目待机室。

倏忽间，房间里的交谈声，琴声，歌声似乎都消失了，Isaac只听到了自己心跳的声音。原来自己的心跳真的可以这么响，难怪在见到Benji的第一个夜晚，就把心事暴露了个彻底。

鼓足了十二万分勇气，他像一台年久失修的机器人一样缓缓回过头。

是他，站在Sammy身边那个高高大大，穿着黑色飞行员夹克，染着卷卷的棕发的人。

他比起六年前胖了不少，少年时漂亮锋利的下颌角，现在变得有些圆钝，和他妈妈更像了一些。想到他妈妈，Isaac的心脏又抽痛起来。

但他气色很好，心情也很好，一双眼睛风流烂漫。

等等，眼睛？

Isaac惊讶地捂住了嘴。他居然没有发现这最异样的一点。

那双Isaac熟悉的下垂眼如今似乎有一万种表情，一会儿眯着对Sammy抛出一个嗤之以鼻的眼神，一会儿又瞪得圆圆的，满脸写着不可思议。只是看着他的眼睛，就好像能看出他在说什么似的，是一双很可爱表现力又很强的眼睛。

他的眼睛……治好了。

Isaac站在原地张了张嘴，但又说不出话。

Benji说着说着，似乎留意到了不远处呆立着看着自己的人。一开始他还不在意，但再看一眼，发现这个戴着眼镜穿着格子衬衫的人，依旧在盯着自己。这让他有些不舒服，他向Isaac投来一个询问的眼神。

看Isaac没有反应，他告别Sammy，朝他走了过来。在Isaac面前站定，他伸出一只手。

“Hi~你好，你认识我吗，我发现你一直在看我。”

“Benji。”

Isaac没有回答他的问题，只是看着他的眼睛，叫出了他的名字。

然后看到他的表情也渐渐改变，原本开朗舒展的五官逐渐皱在一起，这个28岁的Benji换上了一副冷若冰霜的脸。

他认出了自己的声音。

Isaac确信这一点。他拥有非同寻常的听力，只需要一个字，他就能认出自己的声音。

他的眼睛多么有神采啊，但那点点闪烁着的光芒，Isaac看得清清楚楚，是恨意。

Benji低下头，盯着Isaac胸前的名牌。上面印着和自己胸前的Benji相同字体的一个名字，Hong Isaac。

他突然笑了一下，这个笑太苦涩太微妙了，这不是22岁的Benji会展露的笑容。

然后他转过身，走回Sammy身边。Sammy不解地低声问他，“谁啊？”

Benji又恢复了在好朋友面前混不吝的样子，他摇摇头回答他：

“不认识。”

睁开眼睛很艰难，因为睫毛很重。但也不是睫毛很重，好像是眼泪和眼泪风干后的物质把睫毛粘连在一起，Isaac揉了揉眼睛，视线才逐渐明晰了起来。

连枕头也是湿漉漉的。

他做了一个悲伤的梦。

床对面的墙上挂着时钟，时针指向7点。还很早。

因为是自然醒，梦里的一切，他都还记得清清楚楚。 

尤其是最后一幕，尤其是最后一句。

28岁的Benji，侧脸隐藏在待机室的阴影里，他说，“我不认识他。”

虽然是个梦，这句话却把梦中的自己硬生生逼出了眼泪。在遇到Benji之前，Isaac从没想到自己那么能哭。

Isaac扒开环在自己腰间的手，翻了个身，面对面看着原本从身后抱着自己的，鲜活的22岁Benji。早晨七点，这个人还在沉睡。年轻就是觉多，他的脸上冒出了一点点青青的胡茬，呼吸声有些重。

明明是自己做的梦，Isaac却有些任性地单方面生起气来。和Benji待久了，反而是他孩子气的一面被惯了出来。

他捏住Benji的鼻子，阻断了他的呼吸。

可怜的Benji难受地哼唧了几声，脸开始渐渐涨红，几秒之后，皱着眉睁开了眼睛。

他的目光无神地飘忽了几秒，尝试理解发生了什么。他拨开Isaac作恶的手，摸索着枕头，找到Isaac的脑袋拉过来，顶着他的额头，沙哑着嗓子问：

“哥你发什么疯……为什么欺负我，我还没睡饱……”

“我做噩梦了。”

“梦到了什么？”

“六年后的你，梦里你的眼睛能看见了。”

“这为什么是噩梦，你不希望我治好眼睛吗？”

“不，你能看见了，却假装不认识我。”

“那怎么可能呢？”

“因为在梦里，我丢下你跑了，所以你好像在记恨我。”

“哥！”Benji带着鼻音抗议，“难怪！那不是理所当然的吗？是你先离开我诶，我不理你算轻的了吧！”

Isaac气呼呼地把腿塞进男友的长腿间，手环在Benji身后抱紧，脸也埋进他的脖子和肩膀之间，把还没有干的眼泪蹭在Benji和自己同款的睡衣上，闷闷地说：“话是这么说，但梦里你不理我的样子很可怕，我吓坏了。”

“你放心，哥你再睡一会儿，把这个梦继续做下去，就会发现，梦里的我是在逗你玩的，那个‘我’很快就会原谅你，然后又重新黏在你身边，就像现在一样。”

Benji把下巴搁在Isaac的头顶，抚摸着哥哥的后背，轻轻地安抚着他。

Isaac窝在他的怀里闭上眼笑出声，幸好，幸好……他脑子里一个念头在打转。

幸好那时……

笑着笑着，他居然真的也就沉沉地睡了回去。

圣诞假期Benji没有回美国，而是如他所说的，天天到Rusty Nail出勤。

半夜两点，送走了最后一组party的客人，迅速地打烊之后，Isaac直接在店里给Benji的妈妈拨了一个视频电话。这是Benji要求的，长这么大，这是他第一次在圣诞节的时候不在父母身边。

西雅图此刻是上午11点，Benji爸爸和妈妈肩并肩出现在屏幕上，衣着整齐，显然等这通电话已经等了很久。Isaac看到妈妈穿着自己提早寄给她的圣诞礼物——一件米色的羊绒毛衣，有些开心地弯起了眼角。

“好看吗？”妈妈俏皮地侧了侧身子，对着镜头转了一圈。

“好看，很适合你。”

“谢谢你，Isaac。Benji以前送我的衣服，都不太适合我穿。你猜都猜不到，他高中毕业那一年，居然送了我一条荧光色的围巾。”

“你明明说很喜欢的！”Benji挤在一边抗议道。

“那是你第一次用比赛的奖金给我买礼物，我当然得喜欢。但是说真的，以后还是让Isaac帮你挑礼物吧。”

“据郑率说，哥的衣品不太行，我信不过他。”

这时候爸爸也插了一句嘴。

“没事没事，你妈妈也不是什么洋气的人。”

妈妈皱起眉瞪了爸爸一眼，表情垮得太快，把Isaac逗得笑出声。

听到Isaac的笑，她又重新面对镜头，她微微仰着脸，宽和又坦然地笑着，柔声说了一句，

“圣诞快乐，Isaac。”

这一刻她的表情Isaac十分熟悉，和一个半月前他在晨光中看到的样子一模一样。

那时候的他满心绝望地逃离了那个让他铭记一生的场景，漫无目的地逛了半天。入夜的时候，他发现自己走到了一个陌生的地方。

他找了个酒吧坐了一晚上，五年来第一次翘了自己的店里的班。Isaac应该是所有开club的人里最不爱喝酒的，然而那个晚上，他把自己喝得酩酊大醉，到头来结账的时候，却发现钱和手机都落在了Benji家里。

于是啼笑皆非的结局是，他因为喝霸王餐，被送进了警局。

被要求填保释联络人的时候，他的脑子依旧昏昏沉沉 ，想不起任何一个数字，就在警署睡得不省人事了。

第二天他在警署的长椅上醒来，头痛欲裂。揉着脑袋，在晨光中，他看到坐在不远处长沙发上看着自己的女人。她背着光坐着，脸其实看不分明，但莫名的好像被一圈天使的光芒环绕着。

她说：“没事了，Isaac，我带你回家吧。”

后来他才知道，醉糊涂了的自己最终也没有想起谁的电话，但身体却凭本能写出了一个地址。

那是Benji住处的地址。

Isaac被带回了Benji的Villa。

Benji前一天上完冥想课，留宿在朋友家了，没有回来过。对家里发生了什么一概不知。趁着他还没回来，妈妈把Isaac安置在了Benji的卧室，让他再睡一会儿。

他太累太累了，一夜之间好像过了十年一般精疲力尽，才26岁的他甚至听到自己的白头发都在跃跃欲试想要冒出来的声音。交待完店里之后，他居然真的也就钻进熟悉的被窝里，一觉睡到了晚上。

再次醒来时，他闻到了参鸡汤的香味。扶着墙壁慢慢地走下楼，他发现Benji妈妈做好了一桌的韩国菜，撑着脸在餐桌上睡着了。

他在桌子对面坐下，拉动椅子的声音把Benji妈妈惊醒了。

“你醒了。休息过来了吗？”

“嗯。”他抽搭着鼻子，应了一句。

“对不起，孩子，你吓坏了吧。”妈妈给他盛了一碗汤，递给他，一边问了一句。

这声道歉听得他十分迷惑，难道自己不才是应该道歉的立场吗？

他接过汤碗，双手抱着，问：

“阿姨，你不厌恶我吗？”

在他眼里，Benji妈妈对自己有再恶意的揣测也不为过。

如果自己是她，也许会觉得这个不知道从哪儿冒出来的丑陋男子，蒙骗了自己看不见的儿子，利用他给自己的店铺带人气，没有保护好他让他被劫匪弄伤，自作主张地搬进Benji的房子里……甚至……甚至还恬不知耻地把他引诱到床上……

Isaac其实是一个自尊心极强的人，但此刻如果Benji妈妈把他斥为丑恶的骗子，他也不敢反驳。

昨天下午听到的自己那放纵的声音在脑海中响起来。他双手发软，把汤碗轻轻放下，无颜看着对面的人，于是忍不住移开了视线。

Benji妈妈拿起勺子，塞进他手里。

“先吃点东西吧。”

“说不震惊是假的，厌恶倒不至于。”看着Isaac开始喝汤了，她才继续往下说。

“你们男孩子永远不会明白，一个母亲对孩子是怎样一种感情，从小到大，他的所有心事，我都能有一点第六感。我来这里的第一天，就知道Benji这孩子可能在喜欢着你了。”

Isaac惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“首先让我觉得不对劲的是椰子。”

“椰子？”

“没错。我们家椰子是一条非常专业的导盲犬，对我儿子忠心耿耿。它不是一般的陪伴犬，警惕性很高。高到什么程度呢？这么说吧，它最爱吃的鸡胸肉丸子，只吃Benji喂的。哪怕当着它的面，Benji 把丸子递给我，我再喂它，它也绝对不会吃。我和Benji一起去散步时候，如果Benji把狗链递给我，它一旦察觉牵着自己的不是Benji，会立刻停在原地不走。”

Isaac回想起自己和椰子相处的日常，顿时也觉得神奇起来。

“没错，你也意识到了吧。所以第一天，当你和Benji一起散步回来，我看到牵着椰子的人是你的时候，就觉得难以置信了。显然，椰子把你当成Benji本人来信任，那意味着Benji对你的信任程度很可怕，甚至超过对我……”

“别愣着听，也吃块鸡肉。”

Isaac往嘴里塞了块肉，味道太好，终于引出了他的饥饿和馋虫。他的肚子叫了起来。

妈妈慈爱地笑了，“还不错吧。”

“嗯，很好吃。”

“其实，失明后的Benji一度非常颓废，也许他也告诉你了，他得过一段时间的抑郁症和恐慌症。Isaac，我也是在儿子得了抑郁症之后去到处求医和学习，才知道，原来那些想要自杀的人，不是觉得世界不好，而是觉得自己不好。他们把所有的错都揽到自己头上，然后被压垮。每天醒来，他们都对新的一天没有期待。我看着我的儿子陷入这个黑暗的怪圈，却不知道怎么把他拉上来的，真的很绝望。”

“来到这里的几天，我一直在观察我儿子。他变了好多。他每天不需要闹钟就能起床，催我做早饭，说你总是会把早饭提前准备好。他会想要主动联系朋友，虽然对冥想课的效果很怀疑，但总是有乖乖地按时去。他也重新开始练琴，除了已经倒背如流的谱子，他还开始学起了新曲子。‘今晚要给Isaac哥一个惊喜’，他偶尔会这样自言自语。”

Isaac点点头。

“我很惊讶地发现，我的宝贝儿子突然对这个世界又重新感兴趣了，甚至让我带他去了一次画廊——一个盲人，却对画廊产生了兴趣。我带着他，穷尽了所有表达能力把画描述给他听，他听得很开心。然后问了我一句，‘妈妈，你觉得Isaac哥会喜欢哪一幅画’？”

说到这里，妈妈站起身，从沙发后面掏出一个用牛皮纸包好的框架，抱到Isaac面前。

“这是他给你准备的圣诞礼物，千万不要告诉他被我剧透了。”

“嗯。”Isaac抱着碗，看着她严肃的噤声的动作，笑了出来。

把那个画框放了回去，妈妈坐下继续回忆。

“我的儿子青春期的时候约会过女孩也约会过男孩，大概像他这样对这个世界特别敏感的音乐天才，情感需求也和别的孩子是不一样的。他没有告诉过我，我也猜到了一些。但我不知道你是不是对他有同样的感情……毕竟如果没有，把他的感情强加在你身上，是能压垮人的负担。他……虽然我不愿意说这个词——是个残疾人。我连自己有没有，做好照顾他一辈子的觉悟，都还不太确定，更不敢猜你的想法了……你怎么看待他？”

“我想我应该是在爱他。”Isaac埋下头，眼泪掉进碗里。他知道说“爱”这个字太唐突了，他们在一起的时间还那么短，甚至他们彼此都还默契地从未提过这个字眼。但此刻，他鼻子一酸，这个字就好像一个按不住的木勺子，拼命从心里浮上来了。

“我不知道将来会怎么样，对不起阿姨，我没法给你一辈子都像这样爱他的承诺。不过就现在，我说的是真话，我爱他。也许不够你爱他那么多，但一定比他爱我更多。”

妈妈给他擦了擦眼泪，然后又给他盛了一碗饭。

“别的我都信，但爱人这件事，你可别小看我们家小裴哦。”

那之后Benji妈妈没有待多久，就回美国了。

进登机口之前，妈妈在Isaac耳边说了一句，“知道为什么我走得这么急吗？”

“为什么？”Isaac担心地问了一句，“家里出什么事了吗？”

“嗨，家里能有什么事。他老爸一个人开心着呢。是我儿子开始不耐烦我了，他每天臭着张脸，恨不得满脸写着‘你快把Isaac哥给我换回来’。我也懒得惯着他了，索性回去算了。”

“噗……”Isaac又被她逗笑了，他拥抱了一下她，“无论如何，谢谢您。”

“在你还没有厌烦他之前，好好对他。”妈妈轻轻说着，末了又补了一句，“不过更重要的是，好好对你自己。我儿子爱的人不快乐，他是不会快乐的。”

“嗯，好。”

坐出租车回家的路上，Isaac收到了家政公司发来的道歉邮件。

他们彻查了Putu的事，发现他在被辞退之后，因为完美的客户评价纪录受影响，很长一段时间找不到新的工作。恰好碰到家人生病，需要用钱，陷入了绝境之后觉得一切都是Isaac的错。他似乎误认为Isaac要抢他的工作取而代之，所以才和Benji在一起。他想到自己在Isaac第一次上门的夜里，半夜上厕所听到他们两个人欢爱的声音，因为一时的猎奇心理拍下的视频，也许会是泄愤的最佳把柄，所以刻录出来，一直在等候机会要挟他们。没想到居然等到了Benji妈妈的出现，于是再也忍不住了。

家政公司说，Benji妈妈得知了这一切之后，虽然坚持投诉了Putu，让他的专业纪录永远收到影响。但私底下还是给了他一笔钱，买断了所有的视频资源。目前唯一还没销毁的，只有妈妈亲手交给Isaac，任由他处置的那个DVD了。

他却没有销毁，反而是留了下来。

时间来到圣诞夜，挂断了和爸爸妈妈的电话之后。他们终于回到Villa，重新拥有了久违的二人世界。

他们窝在沙发上，Isaac挡住了一波Benji毫无章法的热吻攻击，把他老实地按在靠背上，对他说，“不先交换礼物吗？”

“哦对，我差点忘记了。”Benji刷地一下站起来，凭记忆，一点一点地摸到沙发后，掏出了那幅包着牛皮纸的画框。

“这是我给哥的礼物。你猜是什么？”

“看这样子……是一幅画？”Isaac配合地拉长了音，仿佛经过了一番思考。

“bingo，答对了！哥猜猜看画的是什么？”

“唔……”妈妈的剧透没到这个程度，他还真的没什么头绪，“是风景？”

“错！还有两次机会。”

“是乐器？”

“错！一次！”

“是人物？”

“对了。你猜画的是什么人？”

这个人是个古典小提琴家，大概对绘画的取向也会偏古典一些？Isaac摩挲着下巴，居然认真地猜了起来。大脑里许许多多文艺复兴时期，希腊众神的裸体画像浮现出来。晃了晃脑袋，他觉得这个路子怎么都不像Benji的作风。

“是宗教人物吗？”

“不是……虽然拥有一个宗教人物的名字就是了。提示你一下，是一个很可爱的人，大概是世界上最可爱的人了吧。”

“我不猜了，直接打开看吧。”Isaac从他手中接过画框，三下五除二地撕开的瞬间，灯光却从牛皮纸里反射出来。他立起这个框，目瞪口呆地看着它。

那不是一幅画，那是一面镜子。

镜子里，那个错愕地盯着自己的人，是Hong Isaac。

领悟之后，他哑然失笑。

“Benji，我觉得你有点武断了，你毕竟没见过这个人的样子，怎么知道他可不可爱。”

Benji得意洋洋地在沙发上坐下，笑着说，

“哥才是武断了。你怎么知道我没见过。在你搬进来之后，我经常趁着你睡觉的时候摸你的脸，你脸上每一寸地方我都熟悉的要命。我知道你长什么样，我一直都知道。我如果学过画画，可以把你的脸默画出来，连你自己看到也会吓一跳，我对你的脸就是熟悉到这个程度。”

Isaac默默地放下镜子，也坐到他的身边，靠着他。他望着灯光昏暗的天花板，问：

“即便这样，你也还喜欢我吗？”

“哥你会因为一个人行动可以自理，就喜欢他吗？不会对吧。”

“所以我行动不能完全自理，你也没有因此不喜欢我对吧。”

“类比一下，你怎么就不明白了呢？”

“我不是因为你拥有漂亮的脸而爱你，怎么会因为你没有而不爱你呢？”

那天Isaac送给Benji的圣诞礼物是一个秘密。

甚至连他的日记里都没有记录下来，因为一想起来，他的脸就烧得慌。大概前二十多年因为害羞攒下来的所有冲动，都留到和Benji相遇之后用来放纵了。

而Benji送给他的那面巨大的矩形镜子，有着漂亮的鎏金雕花，被挂在了Rusty Nail的大堂里。人来人往，无论是谁经过镜子，都忍不住看一眼拨弄一下头发。就连一向不爱照镜子的Isaac，端着酒经过的时候，也忍不住扫一眼。他大概被他的小男朋友洗脑了，近来开始觉得，如果角度找得好，自己居然偶尔也有一点点好看。

这面在一天中的不同时刻，反射出日光，月光，爱人目光的镜子，像上帝投放在世间的一只温柔的眼睛，凝视着这个潮涨潮落的世界。

和这个世界里相爱的人们。


End file.
